I Killed Penny Fitzgerald
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Penny has been murdered and the only way to find out why is to get inside the murderer's mind. Or so they thought. Uncover some serects behind that expose the truth inside's Penny's death and her fellow friends. But could someone be behind it all, then they thought who it was?
1. The Murders

The Story of "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald."

**This Story Is Placed As a FanFiction for The Amazing World Of Gumball**

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. This Story Is Actually One Of The Most Twisted Stories I Have Created. Believe Me, This Story Will Make You Clueless In What To Believe In Our Little Town Called Elmore. Anyway, I'm Starting A Q&A Thing. You Can Leave Them As Reviews Or PMs. I Will Leave Your Response In The TAWOG Awards, Along With New Interviews From Our Fellow Author. Now Here Is "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald." Enjoy.**

It was one Saturday night, when all of Elmore's darkest fears have begun. It took place at Penny Fitzgerald's house. Penny was a young and sweet girl, despite her being an alternated peanut with antlers; she was accepted by many people she considered friends. Though she was doing alright in school, made plenty of friends, but one she considered a "friend" wasn't one.

At her house was around 10:00 p.m. it sounded peaceful since her parents and her sister were out to go and get some things. So you would expect that she would do what any nice girl in her position would do. She was well behaved and just watched some TV while they were gone. Though that only happen a couple of minutes ago. Now this was happening.

The house was dark and silent, no sounds or any kind of life was heard or seen in that house, then a loud screamed occurred in Penny's bedroom window. A light turned on and the currents were covering the window, but a shadow showed through the current. It was an arm raising a knife, but then goes down, but goes up and down. It repeated that way for 5 minutes. Then a couple minutes passed and someone came out the door. That person was covered in blood, also wore a black hooded mask and the clothes weren't recognizable, but came out with a black bag and had something in there, but wasn't garbage.

Then all of a sudden, police cars came. They pulled up at her house and they pulled out their guns at the masked person.

"_Freeze! Put your hands on your head!" Yelled the police officer_

The person did as he was told. He dropped the bag and placed his hands on his head. The officer noticed the bag, so he sends one of the other officers there. He went to checked and told the person to back off. He checked what was in the bag and saw something wretched. He got back in disgust.

"_There's a dead body in the bag, sir!" Said the other officer_

He took a pair of handcuffs and put them on the person.

"_You're under arrest for murder." Said the officer._

Then he put him in the car and they went closer to the bag and opened more and saw what was horrific. They saw a victim that was stabbed numerous of times and they identified the victim as Penny Fitzgerald. She was stabbed in the head, body, arms, legs, and both antlers were cut off, but jammed through eyes. Blood was coming out through eyes still. The eyes that saw the murderer's face were saying "why?"

Then they set up an investigation scene there and then news reporters and normal people from Elmore came.

"_We are here on the scene where fellow 12 year old Penny Fitzgerald was murdered and has been reordered that she was stabbed more than 100 times in each body part and her antlers were cut off and were found in her eyes." Said the fellow reporter_

Then while the investigation was under way, the Fitzgerald's came by with their car and saw a commotion in the family house. Mr. Fitzgerald got out the car and got closer and then started to go faster. Then was stopped by police officer.

"_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Nobody is supposed to come any closer." Said the officer_

"_I live here! What happened?" Said Mr. Fitzgerald_

"_I'm sorry to say this but your daughter was murdered." Said the officer_

"_I don't believe it!?" Said Mr. Fitzgerald, while getting closer to the crime scene_

"_Sir wait!" Yelled the officer, trying to stop him from seeing what happened. _

Then the minute he saw the police officer examining the body under a sheet, he dropped to his knees and pulled the sheet and saw what happened. He saw all the knife wounds that were planted on his daughter.

"_Oh my god. Penny?" Said Mr. Fitzgerald, hoping she wasn't dead, but knew that she was as good as dead._

He was pulled back by two officers, then he saw the unattended cop car with the murderer inside he walked to it and smashed the window and grabbed him from the busted window and raised him up high with his hands.

"_How could you do such a thing?! She was an angel that never hurt anyone or anybody! Why? Why did you do it?!" Said Mr. Fitzgerald_

The murderer with his mask didn't say a thing while in the air.

"_Talk to me you son of a bitch!" Yelled Mr. Fitzgerald._

"_You want the truth? Check the wounds. There's a message in her eyes that begged me to stop, but who is really the murderer?" Said the murderer in a scary British accent._

"_You bastard! Why!? What kind of reason was this for?!" Yelled Mr. Fitzgerald_

"_Enough about the whore. What about you?" Said the murderer_

"_Excuse me?" Said Mr. Fitzgerald_

"_Why such an over-protective parent? Was someone in your family was abusive, were you used for such fetishes?" Said the murderer_

"_What? How did- no! Why did you do this?!" Said Mr. Fitzgerald _

"_I will not talk, until I get what I want." Said the murderer_

"_Oh. I give you what you want you-" said Mr. Fitzgerald, when he stopped and took off his mask and was shocked of who was it._

"_You! Why? That doesn't make any sense? She was your friend! She…I…dead?" Said Mr. Fitzgerald_

The mask may have been gone, but his face was never forgotten. No it will never be forgotten. When his face was revealed to be the person everyone least expected, Gumball Watterson.

Then he was grabbed by the police and put back in the car, then they drove to put the murderer behind bars, but Mr. Fitzgerald was laid by a car thinking "why?"

-The next day, 11:00 p.m., interrogation room-

Gumball was tied up behind a chair and in front of him was a table, and a two-way-mirror. Behind the mirror were two detectives. Trying to think about their situation. The two detectives were Trey Meyers and Drew Smith. Trey was like Penny species, an alternated peanut with antlers, and Drew was like an older Darwin, but more smarter and skillful.

"_What do we know about this kid?" Said Drew_

"_He murdered a 12 year old girl, but no motivate was found." Said Trey_

"_Then why did this kid do it?" Said Drew_

"_I'm not sure. Though this kid had a close connection to the victim, but it isn't a working motive." Said Trey_

"_Why?" Said Drew_

"_Because they were a couple and no reason that anything went wrong." Said Trey_

"_So what do we do now?" Said Drew_

"_I'll go talk to him." Said Trey_

"_You sure?" Said Drew_

"_I'm sure." Said Trey_

He entered the interrogator room and sat in the chair in front of Gumball. He had some files with him and was hoping to crack him.

"_Hello, my name is Trey Meyers." Said Trey_

Gumball stood there doing nothing. He then looked down at trey's shoes.

"_Those are nice shoes you got on." Said Gumball, in a dark British accent_

"_Thank you." Said trey_

"_You know you can tell a lot about a person, by their shoes." Said Gumball_

"_Really? What can you tell about me?" Said Trey._

"_Gladly. Those shoes look not like you, but it seem that someone in home or a spouse might have picked them. I can tell that you might a child; I'll say a girl, Sarah Meyers. Why Sarah? Maybe a dead relative passed away and that woman meant a lot to you though, Sarah goes to Elmore Jr. High, and I'll say that she does well in school, but some "boy" troubles her? Why is that? Do you know? Course you don't, you're too busy in work then her, I can probably smell a divorce with you in about the next 5 years perhaps?" Said Gumball, all fast about_

"_How did you get all of that by my shoes?" Said Trey_

"_People were what shows who they are and that creates a simple stereotype, but enough about your life, I want to look in the case file." Said Gumball_

"_Why?" Said Trey_

"_I just want to make sure that your so called police officers didn't mess with my profile." Said Gumball_

"_Kid you're 12 years old, how do you know about this?" Said Trey._

"_First tell me about you. Quid pro quo. You tell me things and I'll tell you things." Said Gumball._

"_Okay then. What do you want to know?" Said Trey_

"_I can understand the fact you're a detective, because you wanted to help people, but no. That's not what it is. You were abused by someone. What it an uncle? Did he "did" things to you or a selfish aunt that hurt you in ways? You do this job because you want to stop the people that have felt your pain, but make sure that they are caught, unlike the ones you faced." Said Gumball_

Trey could not believe it. How did this kid know so much about him in these ways?

"_When I was 8, my grandmother took care of me when my parents left in the summer, they sent me to her. She made me do countless chores and later burned me with a lighter. I couldn't grow any nails on pinky. She used a belt beat me when I just wanted to do something. Countless beatings, she told me that if I ever told anyone what happen, she will kill me. She died the year later." Said Trey, a little ashamed by it_

"_And that's why you joined the force. So crimes like that would be stopped." Said Gumball._

"_Yeah. Quid pro quo. Why you do it?" Said Trey._

"_Can't find a simple motivate?" Said Gumball_

"_We just want to know why?" Said Trey_

"_Well take this as answer "why wouldn't I?"" Said Gumball_

"_Then what can we do so you can talk?" Said Trey._

"_I want only one thing." Said Gumball_

"_What is it?" Said Trey_

"_I want to talk." Said Gumball_

"_What." Said Trey, confused about it_

"_I want to talk to everyone that I knew and know. If you can do it, then I'll talk and tell why I did it. Deal?" Said Gumball_

Trey thought about, but he knew that he would get nowhere if he continued, so he said deal. After what can go wrong?

**Here Has Been Your First Chapter. This One Isn't Like One I Have Done In A While, But It Might Offend Some Readers About Some Characters They Like Being Tormented By Gumball. Anyway, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup And I'm Signing Off.**

**~EvelioandZgroup**


	2. Jamie's Turning Point

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. This is another chapter of this story. Now I know that this story can upset certain readers, so I need them to continue to read and hopefully understand why this written. Also this story has a passion, but all things come with a price. So here is your 2****nd**** chapter.**

After a couple of hours of researching, trey was able to find a couple of people to talk to gumball, but he felt that they were innocent, so he picked one person that wasn't so innocent and may put some sense into gumball.

-Interrogation room-

Gumball was tied with handcuffs on him. Though they felt that he may escape easily, so they used two pairs on his arms and used one on the cuffs so it wouldn't be easy. It looked like two lowercase Ts, together, but then had been there. Not saying a word, then Trey came into the room and had records in his hands.

"Good news, we got some people that are willing to talk to you, happy?" Asked Trey, to see if he can get what he wants. Though something wasn't right about him this time. He just stood staring at something, but it wasn't him, it was the two way mirror. "Is there something bothering you Gumball?" Said Trey, though Gumball continued to stare at the mirror.

"I…can...see." Said Gumball, in his dark, British accent.

"You can see what?" Said Trey, leaning towards him, seeing that Gumball was still not paying attention to him, he kept staring at the mirror. "Anyway, we have you a visitor and it's someone you know." Said Trey, trying to get his attention.

"Bring her in." Said Gumball, anxious to see the visitor, but what surprised trey was how he knew it was a girl. Trey got up and approached the door and opened the door and gumball was left waiting, but couldn't stop staring at the mirror. Then Trey opened the door and out came the visitor, it was no other than Jamie. He knew that they wouldn't make it easy for him, but he loved a good challenge.

"Good evening Jamie." Said Gumball, with a small smile.

"Why are you talking in a weird accent?" Asked Jamie, a little confused by it.

"It's something that everyone around needs to get used to." Said Gumball, still with the accent

"Well it's weird. So cut it out or I'll make it stop." Said Jamie, squeezing her right hand

"Oh Jamie. Why are you always like this?" Said Gumball

"What do you mean?" Said Jamie

"Why are you denying what happened?" Said Gumball, as if he knew what happened that Jamie doesn't know about.

"I'm not denying anything." Said Jamie, quite confused about what he is talking about

"Yes you are. But let's focus on that then, shall we?" Said Gumball, as if he was trying to intimidate her

"I guess, since I really don't what you are you talking." Said Jamie.

"Good. Let's start with your marks." Said Gumball

"My marks?" Said Jamie, confused again.

"Yes, your scars. The ones caused by your father. Though I don't see him around any household where you are at. Why is that? Is it because he "did" things to do you or your mother?" Said Gumball

Jamie was quite amazed and pretty ticked off by his remark at her family and suggesting that she was either molested or raped or that her mom was. She got up with anger and grabbed Gumball and pulled him up, against the wall. "What the hell kind of games are you playing, you little shit!?" Yelled Jamie, quite ticked off at him

"Is that what he did? Pull you up against the wall and try to get to your mind and eventually try to perform fetishes with kids and later fuck the white trash that you really are? Tell me, what makes you think we are so different?" Said Gumball, not even hesitating of what he said.

"What do you mean?" Said Jamie. "Don't you think that he deserves payback? Come on, if it's not that, then it must be something else. Is it because you like someone, but they don't know or you choose not tell because you are afraid of rejection, so you pick on kids so you wouldn't feel weak, you know, try to get courage to tell, but never got that courage." Said Gumball. "I never said I liked you Gumball!" Yelled Jamie, smashing him again to the wall. "And I never said you did." Said Gumball, without hesitation. Then Jamie realized about what he was talking about, so she released him and put him back on his seat.

She sat down, but was still confused about it. "Was it because of Penny? Was she in the way? You thought if you picked on me, I would never stand up to someone and never gain the courage to talk to Penny? Then you would have me to yourself, no?" Said Gumball. Jamie never had a real reason why she picked on people that are weaker, but what he said, may have been the reason.

"Why? Why me?" Said Gumball, as if he was still trying to get to her mind. With that, she opened up to him. "I-I don't know. I never saw a reason to bully people, but I never had feelings for you. Or at least that I know of. When my dad hit my mom, she called the police, but he still hit her and then used a pipe to hurt her and me. I got scars on my belly, but I see them as a sign of me getting stronger, but others see it to be a painful memory. I-I don't know why I hurt people like you." Said Jamie, and then eventually crying a bit. She wiped herself then continued. "so I just kept hurting people with you, but I never show a sign of weakness, but with you I just feel so safe, but that's how I felt with my dad, so I guess I just hurt you so I feel like I made a difference with my son of a bitch of a dad." Said Jamie, then laid her head down and began to cry.

Gumball got out of the chair and took off the handcuffs from him, but they thought he was going to hurt her, but saw something else happen. As she is crying, he laid his hands on her and said this into her ear. "You don't need him in your life. I am here for you and always will be. With me, you'll never be alone." Said Gumball, then he kissed her on the cheek and she gave him a tight hug and said "Thank you." Both detectives saw that sign of love and kindness, but it only made them think _"but why did he do it to Penny?" _If he can show such kindness and love to a bully, then why kill a girl that he liked?

All they know that he is cooperating, so he will tell them why, as soon as he finishes talking to all of the people he knew.

**There you go; not much horror, but that isn't what it is about all the time. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	3. Who You Are Darwin Part 1

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Since a lot of people started to read this, but it has more readers than "the circle.", but I still felt that I should give another chapter of this life changing, horror, and creative mastermind. At least try to enjoy.**

After Gumball visited Jamie, Jamie left with a different perspective on the world. This murderer actually made her change, but why did he kill Penny. There was no reason to kill her. Though the truth gets closer after each visit. Meanwhile, Gumball was now locked more on his hands, but they were able to get him another visitor. As Gumball was just right there in his seat, someone was coming through the door.

It was Darwin, but he wasn't even able to give him a small or just anything, but a big frown and anger look on Gumball. Darwin was a person that can only express happiness to one another, but when he saw Gumball, there was something that would end it. A fire was about to burst and end others, but who knows when it will start.

"Hello there, Darwin." Said Gumball, in his dark and British accent.

"Why are you talking like that?" Asked Darwin, a bit confused of what Gumball was trying to do. Then he saw Gumball looking around and saw two cameras recording. One on the left and the front.

"You know that they are going to take me to jail and I will never see you, but I will say that I'm not worried, but what about you?" Said Gumball, trying to intimate him.

Darwin gave him quite a stare at him. "Gumball. You killed a friend and she meant a lot to others and you just took it all away from us." Said Darwin, trying to throw guilt on Gumball.

Gumball started to take his tongue out and bite it down and was smiling with his eyes closed. Gumball couldn't help but grow a small smile. "Oh Darwin. So naïve, but can't see the truth about you and me." Said Gumball.

Darwin grew a bit confused at him. "What truth?" Said Darwin. "The truth that lies between you and me. You see that you and I aren't real." Said Gumball, he is taking about life as if it doesn't mean anything. Darwin was growing a bit scared at him. "What are you talking about?" Said Darwin.

Gumball did a sinister laugh at him. "You and I aren't related. You are just an insignificant little runt and you are just rotting away. The family could do better than you, you little shit." Said Gumball, staring at him with eyes that were impossible to say that you can't say that you couldn't hear anything else but the sound of how you would die.

"Gumball…Don't say things you can't take back." Said Darwin, while growing a bit of tears, since what he was seeing wasn't his brother anymore. Then Gumball leaned closer to him and said the following. "I could have flushed you down the toilet, but I saw something I could rely on, but by the looks on you, I fucked up already." Said Gumball.

"What are you trying to say?" Said Darwin, still not getting the message. "You are not my family. You never were, you were just a prize fish from a simple carnival game that I won, but you grew legs and became one of us, but not me." Said Gumball, saying the facts, but betraying his brother, he may have not been blood related, but that doesn't change that he is his brother, or so he thought.

Darwin couldn't stand what he was hearing, so he left. Then Gumball got out of his seat and when he closed and locked the door. "You can't deny the truth and you will never will. Mark my words, I will finish you off!" Yelled Gumball to him by the two way mirror. Darwin left heartbroken and felt that he lost a brother. Then thinks _"How could I lose something that I never had?"_ And that was just the beginning to his road of realization.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's like a 3 or 2 part chapter with Darwin. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	4. It Was Never About You Part 2

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. I would like to say thanks to marshmallow-princess for asking me to continue. So this is part 2 of this chapter, but there will be blood. Also I'm finish with the life cut short script and have started filming and the site, IMDb, will be posting the movie for others to rate. So if you do see the movie, tell if you liked it or not, anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

Darwin was seen, marching out of the police station, with his mom, waiting for him. Nicole turned and saw Darwin, crying and angry. He opened the door and slammed it hard, even Nicole flinched by it.

"Is everything all right?" Asked Nicole, as a loving mother should. Darwin turned as a dramatic person would, "Mom…am I adopted?" Asked Darwin, asking a question, kids with their suspicions would ask an ultimate question. Nicole starred at him, not knowing why he would ask. She knew the answer to the question, but doesn't know how to ease in to it.

"Wha-why do you ask?" Asked Nicole. "I know he's telling the truth." Said Darwin, turning to since he knew that he couldn't be blinded from the truth. Nicole was surprised, but shattered by it. She knew that if he knew the truth, then he would treat others differently. "I know that I'm not a sky blue cat or a pink rabbit, but I know that you, Mr. Dad, and Anais have been there for me since I could remember. But…but I don't know if that was Gumball. That's not the Gumball I know." Said Darwin, without hesitation.

"Of course that's Gumball." Said Nicole, trying to reason with him. "No. No, that's not Gumball. When you look him in the eye, you see this dark, empty, and hollow void, as if he doesn't have a soul. Plus he killed Penny, why Penny? It just doesn't add up." Said Darwin, now growing a bit of tears. He feels as if he lost a brother, but also his best friend.

"Look." Said Nicole, laying her hand on Darwin. "We're going to get through this. Believe me." Said Nicole looking at Darwin, straight in the eye. Darwin looked back and grew a bit of a smile, believing that there is hope for his brother. Nicole reached out for a hug and they hugged each for some time. Then ended the hug, a hug that would be an important part of his life, one step closer to accepting the fact. They later got ready and drove away.

-Interrogation room-

Gumball was still there, tied up. Then an officer came in and closed the door. "Okay, your time is up, it's time to head back to your cell." Said the officer, then grabbed Gumball and got him off the handcuffed chair. While he got up, the officer was grabbing his keys, and then Gumball noticed that none of the recording cameras was showing a red dot. "Tell me officer, are you a pedophiliac?" Asked Gumball. The officer turned, "Wha-" later interrupted by receiving head butt by Gumball.

The officer fell to the floor; Gumball looked around and noticed that no movement have taken place behind the mirror. Gumball jumped and brought his handcuffs by his front. Then he crouched down and grabbed the keys and used them to get out of those handcuffs him. He grabbed his wrists due to pain of his restrain. He then noticed that the officer was a blue cat and was about a bit higher then Gumball, but thought of a plan.

-A Few Minutes Later-

Then out came an officer grabbing Gumball, coming out of the room. Gumball looked knocked out. Then came across the cell of his. The officer used the keys and to open the cell and threw Gumball's body back in his cell. Later he came out of the police station and used his keys to cause the horn to alert where the car is. After a beep, he went directly to it. Then came in his car and put in his car key into the key slot and then turned and started the car.

Then when the officer moved his head up, it later revealed to be Gumball. Gumball had a twisted mind to keep out of it, but what was his motive? Then started the car and drove off, but where to?

-Watterson's household, 8:55 p.m.-

While the entire family was watching a home movie of them, then Anais got up and head to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Anais grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, but when she closed the mirror that opened the bathroom cabinet, she saw a dark hooded figure and turned back and saw what terrified her and was about to scream, but was punched and crashed into the bathroom mirror, which caused a lot of noise.

"What was that?" Asked Nicole. "I don't know, but it seems that it came from the bathroom." Said Darwin. Nicole walked to upstairs and then felt something on her feet; she looked down and saw blood, coming down the bottom of the bathroom door. She opened the door and let out a huge scream and the rest of the family came and saw what has happened. The saw Anais's head covered in bits of broken mirror pieces and saw her skull, busted wide open and what was left in the brain, was right under them. Blood was everywhere on the floor and Nicole noticed something under Anais's shirt, so she pulled it up and a message was written on her stomach.

It said "The truth has been blinded." They didn't understand why it was written but, knew that Anais was dead. Nicole sobbed on Richard and he cried, but Darwin got down and saw Anais, but said his final words to her. "Goodbye, little sister." Then he reached out and closed her eyes.

-The next day, graveyard, 9:00 a.m.-

With Anais dead, they put up a funeral for her. A lot of people they knew were there, like Ms. Simian, Mr. Small, Principal Brown, Mr. And Mrs. Robinson, Tobias, Teri, and so many others. Then a minister came by and did them prayers for Anais. "We are gathered here in the memory of Anais Watterson. She died at the age of 4 and was considered by others, a gifted child. Though someone viciously murdered her and her knowledge on the world was an impact to others, so now…lets us pray for her." Said the mistier coming towards the coffin.

As the minster was coming to Anais body, but when he looked, the coffin was empty. He turned to the people, "Anais's body is not here." Then a lot of them looked around to see any sign of her, and then a sudden scream came out. All of them ran towards the scream and saw Penny's little sister under a tree, still facing it.

Mr. Fitzgerald ran towards her daughter, "What's wrong honey?" Then she turned and her face was covered in blood, but then she slowly pointed up and they saw what was up Mr. Fitzgerald then covered her daughter's eyes and wished not to see what some evil "thing" have done. Anais's body was up the tree and they saw the message, but then saw her with the word slut, whore, bitch, and other words on her, inscribed with a knife and was nailed to the tree, in the position of a crucifixion.

-Police station, 10:00 a.m.-

Nicole came by to the police station to talk to Gumball, they pointed to him and was escorted by Trey Meyers, while being escorted to his cell, and Trey informed her of what happened yesterday. "You see, he imposed as an officer, and then came back with pencil and paper. Though it only took an hour though." Said Trey to Nicole, as she is seeing Gumball writing something. "So, what brings you down here though?" Said Trey. "My daughter was murdered." Trey then was in shock. "I-I'm so sorry, but I didn't mean to bring that up." Said Trey. "It's okay." Said Nicole, knowing it wasn't.

Then Gumball saw Nicole and they starred eye to eye, but then he flipped the paper and it said "How was the funeral?" And she was in shock, and then he flipped the page and was a drawing of how she was found at the graveyard on the tree and then stated under it, "This is how she found, isn't it?" Then she fell to the floor and Gumball grew a small sinister smile at her.

Then Nicole started screaming "No!" And Gumball just stood there quiet with the drawing. Then Nicole got up and yelled at him. "You fucking bastard! Why!? Why!? Fuck you!" Then Gumball got up and whispered to her, "I didn't do it, but I know who did." Said Gumball, in his accent.

**There you guys go, but I'm thinking of changing the rating of this to M, what do you think though? Tell me and one more thing. I'm finished with the script, but I started filming the Life Cut Short and is expected to release some time in October. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing out.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	5. Nicole's New Perspective

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. This is the new chapter of I Killed Penny Fitzgerald, now the reason I said it because this has been one that has been talked about for quite some time now, so I decided, why not keep this going. Also that this story has passed many hits already for a horror and angst story. Enjoy.**

-Interrogation Room-

Gumball was sitting in his chair, the same way he has been sitting for the past interviews. Hands behind the chair with a pair of handcuffs, but two extra pair on his arms, besides his hands, to keep him from getting out. While Nicole is sitting down, watching something that she can't even call it her son anymore. Though Nicole felt scared, just by looking at him. She felt like she was alone in a room with the devil that was her son.

Though she saw Gumball just starring at her without laughing or doing anything, as if he is trying to intimidate her by doing what he was doing. Nicole thought that this "Thing" was driving her to the edge, but she may know it, but she doesn't know how to stop it. She looked around and saw cameras. "Nervous, aren't you?" Said Gumball, in the British accent, only much darker now.

She turned, but she knew that Gumball doesn't know why he is talking like that, but when she starred in his eyes, she felt that a fire will burst. "No…Just wondering why are they're camera." Said Nicole, though it was a lie, since she knew that police record the actions and interviews with criminal and offenders to the always, but she still couldn't believe that her son is one though.

"Nicole." Said Gumball, and then leaning closer by using to bend his back. "You and I both know that's a lie. You're scared of me." Said Gumball. Nicole didn't want to say it, but she was scared of him. She was the one to be feared so she can keep order in her family, but with Gumball, she failed when she started.

"No…I just think that you are scared of me." Said Nicole, she felt stupid for saying that since she knew, even that was wrong. "Gumball Watterson is no longer sacred of anything or anyone, if anyone should be scared is you." Said Gumball, in his British accent but he had a point of that since he didn't hesitate at her or anyone, that included Jamie for one.

"What I've done in the past is something that hasn't much given you much thought you mediocre cunt." Said Gumball, Nicole was a bit irritated by that attitude but also flaming up by that since she hasn't been called that for such a long time and she didn't expect her son to call her that, not now, not ever. "Where did you learn that language young man?" Said Nicole, with a serious voice.

"Not from you, whore." Said Gumball, now he is trying to hurt Nicole, mentally, or least any way possible. "Gumball Watterson you stop that back talk!" Yelled Nicole, getting and slamming her fist on the table. But at her surprise, he didn't flinch or move or even blink. Then Gumball kept starring at her and Nicole was breathing heavily. "How's menopause?" Said Gumball, still in his accent. Nicole did not expect her son to even say that.

"What? I don't have menopause." Said Nicole, confused at him. "Of course you do. Why are you always mad? Why are you always such a bitch? Why don't we see anymore kids since your ass is used up for prostituting for high school? You know what you look like to me? You look like rube, a used up rube, waiting to be destroyed." Said Gumball, setting off a fire in Nicole that no one has seen or was thought possible.

Nicole was outraged and she threw a slap at him, but then he grabbed her hand at the last second. Nicole eyes lost the spark, when she realized that he got out of the handcuffs. "Be nice. You don't want your kids to go away for a long time." Said Gumball, then Nicole spotted cuts on his hands as he struggled with the cuffs but they don't look like they came from the handcuffs.

Nicole sat down and her hand was released. "Nicole, I know what you did in high school. You gave everything up too easy, you were easy, you were manipulated into doing such sexual and violent acts and I have a feeling that it will rise and burst out when given the chance." Said Gumball, trying to get inside her mind. Nicole decided to ignore it and ask him for something that she hopes he can help with.

"Gumball…I need you help find who killed Anais." Said Nicole, trying to change the subject and not be reminded of the acts that she performed in high school. "How about quid-pro-quo? You tell me things and I'll tell you things. Deal or no deal, after the blood that spilled on you has to be clearing your mind for now." Said Gumball, still with his accent and doesn't seem to give up, but has given him an advantage against his own mother.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Said Nicole, she didn't like the deal, but she was willing to do anything to find out what happened to her daughter. "Let's start with the past. First you were born and were raised in such a caring family, which meant you should know how to raise kids, but it doesn't seem to work…Does it?" Said Gumball, already trying to manipulate her with using the tricks that people would use for reverse psychology.

Nicole just stares at him, not even knowing how he knows. "In grammar school, you were repeatedly called "loser" by Ms. Simian and let's say that we're not proving her wrong. Though in high school, you were like the average birthday cake, everyone gets a piece and indeed everyone did get a piece. How did it feel to be the school's sidewalk? You were walked on your whole life, but what broke it? Tell Nicole, what did?" Said Gumball referring that Nicole was the tramp in her family.

Nicole knew that's he couldn't run her past. "When my boyfriend broke up with me, I felt that I wasn't loved anymore. Then a rumor was spread that I was giving out free sex and he came saying that he wanted one. I-I felt like such an idiot, I couldn't believe that I ever went out with him. Then Richard was the only that didn't cared about the sex and was there for me and it taught me to stand up for myself. Quid-pro-quo, tell what you think happened to Anais." Said Nicole, didn't want to talk more about the things she had done in high school.

"Since Anais was killed in a tree and written references of a slut, then it wasn't meant for her. It was meant for you Nicole. The murders are just as connected to Penny's and Anais's and the murderer had to know about you in high school, but putting it up on the tree and not clothed means that this person has always wanted to see her like that and wanted to show everyone else. Like a pornographic picture, it will be viewed. It also said that the truth is blinded. You know what that means, Nicole?" Said Gumball in his accent.

"I don't know." Said Nicole. "It means that it will always indicate me about Anais and Penny's death. It saying that the truth will not be revealed since everyone will think I did it." Said Gumball, still with his accent. "But you DID kill Penny." Said Nicole, trying to prove a point. "That's what he wants you to think." Said Gumball. Nicole thought about it and she came to a theory. "Are you saying that you didn't kill Penny?" Said Nicole. "Well I never said I did. Did I?" Said Gumball.

"So the murders will always be you then." Said Nicole, then Gumball grew a smile. "Bingo." Said Gumball, in his accent. Come back soon, I'll help you catch him and we'll see him behind bars." Said Gumball. Then Nicole left the room, but didn't look back since she felt that she talked to a terrorist. Though she felt that maybe there was something that was connected between Penny and Anais's death, if he didn't kill Anais, and then disprove he kill Penny, as if he is planning of it.

**There you guys go. Another chapter of "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald" and I hope you guys liked this one this we are reaching our starting point of seeing what has happened. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	6. Teri's Dirty Secret

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Here is the newest chapter of one of the most acclaimed stories of mine, "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald." This story is honestly one of the most unique stories I've created. This story has proven to be good by writers and readers, but seem to have a lot significant elements that has made people find it unusual as killing one of the most beloved characters on "The Amazing World of Gumball", but all I can say is that you have to continue reading this since this is a story you don't want to miss. Also I like to announce that I've created a cover art for "The I Like Writing17 EP", also that I am not only taking story requests, but also drawing request, but only from fanfiction moments from "The Amazing World of Gumball" and from that show, anything you want from that show. It will be posted on my deviantART account. The link is on my profile, now here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

-Interrogation Room, The Next Day-

Gumball was alone in the room; he can feel blood, gushing in and out of his heart. He knows about the system of them trying to contain him, he knows why he did it all and he won't reveal the secret, until the time comes and all will be revealed. His whole motive was to do a good thing, but people see it as a murderer without a reason, because they don't know the truth or what's really behind this whole charade. After all, he has become the number one most dangerous criminal in all of Elmore.

He then hears a buzzer, he knew what that meant, but he was curious on why there was 3 seats in front of him, he knew that was 3 new people, but who could they be. Someone was coming in and he knows that a lot of people and thinks of them trying to break him, but he knows too well that they won't break him, like he broke Penny. The door opened and he saw three people that he knew, but didn't expect to come earlier. It was Carmen, Teri, and Masami and they were Penny's friends, but they don't know what they don't know what they are entering to.

Gumball saw them with some looks he didn't expect to see on them. He saw a very upset and mad look with her giving him a dirty look, Teri was staying focus on him and was seemingly determined for something, and Masami was with a worried look, like as if someone was giving her the chills through her cloud body. Gumball knew who was doing it and it was all a part of the plan.

Then the door closed by itself and all of them where starring at each other, while from the mirror, Trey and Drew were recording the actions going on in the room. "Let's hope this works, if not, then we got some dead bodies to pick up." Said Drew, normally Trey would get mad him for making a pun at real danger, but he knew that it was true. Gumball was starring at them and they stared at him. He knew that they would try to tough it out, but like in the movies, "cheerleaders always die" and so will they, but now isn't the time to do so.

"How's it been for you three?" Asked Gumball, in his dark British accent, they tried to ignore it since it was giving them the creeps, but it was for Penny. "Okay, we've been trying to move for what you did." Said Teri, still not losing her eye contact with him, but was hard since it was looking in the eyes of the devil. "Don't look it as a bad thing." "Why?" "Your friend had it coming." That was irritating them since he was never mean or even be rude; he may have done some, but were on accident.

"Gumball…Why did do you kill her?" Asked Masami, in a more caring but sad voice, since she has lost a good friend. "Murder is what people don't know when to quit of their hasty ways of expressing hate. Expect it with Penny, she was your friend, did she expect hate, no. But one person she didn't expect hate from, wasn't someone she would expect." Said Gumball, "So you killed her because you hate her?" Said Carmen, since she wasn't following or understanding what he meant by it. "No, because murder is usually the start of someone underestimating love and hate between one, that's who killed her." Said Gumball, trying to reason with them.

"Oh cut the crap. We know that you killed Penny, because she didn't like you! She never did and you decided to kill her because you thought if you can't have her, then no one can! You took our friend away from us and you thought it was alright to, but what was going on in your FUCKING head!" Yelled Teri, in agony due to the fact that she has lost one of her most trusted friends was gone and wasn't coming back.

Gumball stood for a while, then broke into laughter and laughter in a bit of creepy laugh as if he was "The Joker." "What happened between me and Penny was her in a time of need and she needed me, so I did her a favor but it failed when it wouldn't die. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Said Gumball, though they didn't understand what he was trying to tell them, but assumed he was crazy.

"How about we stop talking about Penny…and talk about you for a change?" Said Gumball, they didn't want to change the subject until he said something they didn't expect from him. "Teri, why did you do this to yourself?" Asked Gumball, Teri didn't know why, but she felt that he knew something that she doesn't know. "What do you mean 'do this to myself'? I don't do anything to me, so what's your point?" Said Teri.

"How do you explain you, being all crumbled up and having low self-esteem? You hurt yourself by putting others before yourself and you get hurt because of your depression and you are what I call 'used up' because you've been tossed around more than a collage football. You have been washed up because you feel unaccepted because others wouldn't let you, but one person stood up for you, Penny." Said Gumball, Teri understood what he was talking about.

"Why are you bringing that up? That was a long time ago, it's not important and it doesn't mean anything." "It doesn't mean anything? When you came inside this school, you were teased repeatedly and no cared about you and they would usually try throwing some water or chase you with a pair of scissor. Only Penny helped you out, she defended you, no matter what and then people learned to accept you. You tell me that it never matter." Said Gumball, outraged in voice, but still with his accent, he never stopped talking like that.

"I think we should leave." Said Teri, "The answer me one thing, why are you always on 31st street in Elmore downtown, with an extreme makeover as if you were, shall I say, be what our teacher call, 'loose goose'?" Said Gumball, that made her and the rest stopped. Teri looked down, because she knew that Gumball was something, he never stopped bringing up her disturbing past.

"What's he talking about Teri?" Asked Carmen, Teri ignores it, but started to have bloodshot eyes, even her eyes were just dots, and she just lost it right. "You couldn't let it be, could you Gumball?" she turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "You couldn't keep your nose out of other people business's, could you!? How is it that you keep bringing it up? Why can't you leave me alone!? WHY!?" Yelled Teri while slamming her fist to the table and it made quite an impact that actually cause the table to get it then just crumble her fist.

"Because I care about you, more than you think. Talk to me, Penny's not coming back, you and I are the ones that know her well, why not talk to me on what's bothering you?" Said Gumball, in more a perspective point of view on enlighten her with a better understanding. Teri thought for a while and she came to a decision, "Why don't you guys wait outside while I talk to him." They didn't know what she was doing, but they left the room and closed the door, while she sat in the middle seat.

They were alone in the room, but Teri didn't feel like she wasn't in the room anymore with Gumball, but with Penny, as if her death was living inside of Gumball. It feels like he is only good and keeping away the bad soul of him was Penny. "When Penny stood up for me, it felt like I matter. A lot, well most of the time, she has always been there for me. She was like my guardian angel from down to earth." "What change you from an innocent to a doormat?" Teri thought back and she decided to open up with it.

"I-I felt that I was unloved, by my mom and dad, they were always at work, I learned to do homework by myself, but then I started to need money, since my parents stopped paying rent and before I knew it, they left the house and moved away. They came back 1 month later, but I had to come up with a way for money. I left the house and while I walking in downtown in the middle of the night, it started to rain and it came pouring down and I ran and ran, trying to outrun the rain. Then I was under a sign saying '31st Fitzgerald'. Though I felt like it was sign of Penny not giving up on me.

Then a car drove up to me, the driver said that he would give me $50 dollars if I give him a…BJ, though I didn't know what it was, but I needed the money, so I ran to the car and got in. He drove me to a dark alley, but he was driving me there, I asked him what it was and he told me that…it was a 'secret pleasure' and I didn't want to do it, but he also said that guys only ask for it if they think a girl is pretty. I was so depressed for any affection of being called that, so I was willing to do it.

After I did, I started to do it over and over again, but using different choices of clothes and it became a routine that it started to become a habit. When my parents came back, they paid rent again, but I later told Penny about and she told me that it was wrong and told me that I needed to get tested. I got tested and I didn't have anything, though I felt like I betrayed her for doing something so degrading for someone like my age. Do you know how it feels like for being a 12 year old girl, knowing she was not pretty and was so desperate for any kind of affection, they were willing to do anything about it?" Said Teri, though she cried during this time, but maintaining her strength as of it.

"No, but I believe that you did it all, because of one person, it was never about your parents or friends, it was for affection, but it was for the wrong person. You are a girl looking for someone to be with, but some people would call you 'a whore with a heart of gold' but I call you a young woman losing herself for another young lady. You love Penny because she was the first person to even communicate with you. And now because that she is gone, you feel like it's right to pick on me, but it won't bring her back." Said Gumball, Teri thinks about it and maybe it's true. Maybe she did love her.

"Maybe you're right, but let me ask you a question. Do you wanna know why I did it all, but still yet I do I still?" Asked Teri, "Why?" "So I can buy a gun and end it all, the pain and misery that can never be healed." Said Teri, then looking down at herself. She then felt a hand go on her hand. She knew it was Gumball's hand, but then she started to feel and see Penny's hand. She looked up and she saw Penny, then it started to talk exactly like her. "You shouldn't end your life, you have your life to look over and you're beautiful on the inside and the outside, I know it." Said Gumball, but she saw Penny and it sounded like Penny.

She felt like Gumball was the only thing left and it was with Gumball. Teri thought of Gumball as an illusion of Penny, but she thought that they were alike, but he did bad, but the good of him still existed with Penny inside of him. Teri looked up and let her hand go on his cheek, but she continued to see Penny, until she laid her hand on him, but she had grown a new perspective on him. She leaned in and kissed him, but she felt no danger in it and Gumball wasn't planning on any danger with her.

They stayed for a while and then she ended the kiss, "The good still lives with still, I know it, but I feel that you-you didn't do it." Said Teri trying to prove a point, but Gumball gave an answer back, "We'll never know until it's proven." Then Teri left the room and she saw Carmen and Masami waiting for her. "Hey, you okay?" Asked Masami.

"It's okay. I feel okay now." Said Teri with a bit of a smile on her. Then they walked back home, but Gumball in the room was thinking of something in his mind though, "Who was next?" Though then Gumball then had no handcuffs on. Then Trey came in and said something to him that made him tick, "Okay then, you only have a couple of visitors left, you will have Carrie, Tina, Jamie, Darwin, Tobias, and Mr. Fitzgerald. After that, the court will soon decide on your case." Said Trey. One person made him angry and he knows when that person comes in, he will complete what he started.

**Here you guys go, I hope you enjoy soon since the story is getting close to our main point and soon our ending, also read, follow, favorite me and/or my stories because you don't know what's coming right at you. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing out.**


	7. The Silence of The Cats

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now I have been gone for nearly a week, but I've been very busy so far and haven't got the time to get any stories done as I used to. Anyway, I have a couple announcements to make. I have started to make a remake of the "Black-Cat" for reasons that I believed that I could've done better. Also I talked jayceeful about the story "True Love." Some of you know that he had suffered an accident that nearly resulted in death, but we talked and I helped him with the ending but I felt that it was all rushed and some good moments could've been created but wasn't. I talked to him and I'm remaking "True Love" as well only longer and better. The story will have some things that weren't included and/or different scenes that will go differently than in the story. And as for the list, there are many ties so I need more people voting so it can break those ties. Anyway, here is the new chapter of "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald." Enjoy.**

One week has passed since Gumball's last talk with people. Gumball was seen with handcuffs between his arms and legs, which were all connected and was being escorted by two policemen with armed AK-47s that didn't leave one sight out of Gumball. Gumball was wearing a mask restraint. It only covered his mouth and left his other face wide open as if they would want him to get shot right in the face. They walked him through a newly developed cell. He was immediately separate with any inmates since of his incident.

-3 Days Ago, Lunchroom-

Cops were in enjoying their lunch, they had tacos and nachos with seemed like a message from above that it was going to be a good day. No crimes were called in, no one was stressed out, they didn't do much now for today, so it seemed like they were getting a bit of a break. They were wrong.

-Jail Cells-

Gumball was getting ready to get in his cell; he was handcuffed by his back with arms tighter then a leather belt. Though he was escorted by a female officer, who was a rookie, she was a violet cat, who was a bit taller than Gumball. In her eyes, she didn't see Gumball dangerous, but someone with some problems. As she is about put him his cell, Gumball fell to the floor as if he tripped.

"Get up." Then Gumball was about to get up, but the second he got on his knee, she got in closer to hell him up, but instead received an act of totally brutality or slaughter. He bit on her jaw from her left side of her delicate face. She screamed in agony, saying "AH!" in so much pain that no one could withstand, she took out her gun, but Gumball kicked it out of her hands and she and fell to the floor. Though the gun shot fired and policemen were sure to have heard something.

Though Gumball bit on hard and sink his sharpen teeth in and even with her hands trying to get out of it, it was no use. Then he slowly pulled back and what she thought that she was going to be brought up, but instead something else happened. As he got closer to raising his head, her skin then just burst with blood coming through his and her teeth. He got a hold of her jaw and raised it and then something just snapped. Her jawbone was officially taken off by one side.

The suffering she was put through was something no one should be put through. He pulled and then her skin ripped wide open, it showed her teeth like something you would see in a poster to show the main things inside one person body. He was later continuing his act of hell and then was ripping off the side of her, she then was screaming but it seemed like nothing can save her. Blood was gushing through her and going on her body and her face as well with Gumball.

Then it came off, Gumball then just raised himself by one second like it was like a used band-aid that you have had for quite some time, but he just took it out like it was nothing. Due to her blood lost, she had lost 40% of it all and was sure not to make it and Gumball had accomplished something no humane person would do, but he was proven with such evil. Then the policemen came in and what they saw wasn't pretty.

They saw Gumball on top of the young female rookie, but was like in a puddle of blood, they also saw Gumball with the bottom part of her jaw, still sink pretty deep in. They saw Gumball covered in blood, they saw what real bloodshot eyes had with him having the blood flow into him and had a face with blood and they were scared, scared that they would be his next victim. Gumball made an example that day; he was pure evil, no heart, no soul.

-Present, Cell Lock-

Gumball was now relocated into a mental asylum, but due to the asylum's strict rules of no visitors, Gumball still had to talk to others by going back to the police station and head to the interrogation room in order to talk to them. Though Gumball headed to a new room, just for him. As he entered the room, it was big, bigger than his house. There may have been cameras there, but he didn't mind. He saw a bed and a smaller cell, but it was bigger than his room and old cell combined.

Gumball was taken inside the cell and then pushed in, "Good night, I hope you think about what you've done." Said one of the policemen that followed him in, then he was left in the cell, there he was locked in and then He looked around and saw that he was alone and then they closed the door from the room and there it became dark. Gumball only smiled, he may have been chained up, but then he slipped out of the handcuffs, he was able to with his slim hands and he managed to get through it and then took of the head piece of the mask and then he let out a laugh.

-The Next Day, Watterson Household-

Nicole was getting ready for her new job and she got up early for it and wasn't as stressed out for it. She went downstairs and made some breakfast for Darwin and Richard. Anais and Gumball weren't with them anymore. Anais was murdered and Gumball is in jail and is a lead suspect for her murder as well as for Penny's murder. Sometimes Nicole would close her eyes and imagine the simple times that she took for granted.

The minute she would open her eyes, she would hope to see what she normally see. She would see her children getting along, being happy and them enjoying a nice breakfast with each other being there for each other. So young, yet so innocent or at least one wasn't. But when she opens her eyes, she sees a table alone, which is abandon, but when you see it, all you feel is deeply dark depression. She only hoped what she is about to could save this family.

As she went back to making breakfast, she later saw Darwin waking up with eye sores, usually he would be so happy, but nothing has been able to make him happy. Seeing as his family is dying slowly and no one is changing that. "What's for breakfast?" Said Darwin, in a very depressed mood. "Would you like some eggs and French toast?" "Sure, I'll eat anything." That made Nicole chuckle a bit so it caused a bit of a smile, but not good enough.

She made the eggs and French toast and handed him a plate with also pancakes, which Darwin didn't ask, but it felt like he should get a happy breakfast, which is also why she added bacon on there and made a happy breakfast. There was toast, two pancakes; on there was two over easy eyes, with a bacon smile. She didn't make one of those in a long time.

She watched over Darwin eating his breakfast, while she knows Richard sleeping still, but she wanted to make Darwin feel like he is a part of this family. She later read the newspaper and watched Darwin, though she feels like that innocent smile will never return, it is doomed to be lost in darkness in the hollow abyss. Though while she was reading, she spotted something interesting.

She saw an article about a child molester and murderer, the suspect kills the victim by staying with them for 3 days and aims for kids 4-13. No has grab hold of him and many reports about this man and has given it the nickname, "The Sleeper Child", which reports have mentions he has been able to impost as kids as well. This worried Nicole since she only had Darwin left, with Anais murdered and her killer still at large with Gumball the main suspect for her and Penny's murder.

"How about I drive you to school Darwin?" That made Darwin worry a bit since she has been able to embarrass Gumball and make a couple and quite interesting scenes with them all. "O-Okay." Then after Darwin finished his breakfast, Nicole and Darwin head off to the family car, he had his backpack and then they went to the car.

-Elmore Junior High, a couple minutes later-

Darwin and Nicole were there a bit earlier, "Okay thanks for dropping me off mom." But before he was able to leave, Nicole stopped him, "Hold on, Darwin, I want to have a talk with you." Nicole got him back and he gave her his full undivided attention. "Now I know that a lot has impacted everyone since Gumball got arrested and." Nicole stopped since she remembered that day with Anais still dripping blood from each part of her 4 year old body. Each drop that fell to the floor made Nicole die a little inside.

"And when your sister was murdered." Then it caused a moment of silence, "So are you gonna get the man that did it?" Nicole didn't know if she would be able to but she has no idea who it could have been, but working at her new job can help. "One can know, but no one is sure." Darwin started to cry a bit since he remembered that faithful day of a nightmare. Then they hugged each other and then Nicole said "Have a good day." And then he went off.

She saw Darwin started to talk to his friends, but a mother's love can never be broken, but with Gumball, he made it possible to destroy what they had. She put it to drive and drove off. As she is driving, but all she could see is Gumball with a face covered in blood and seeing him preparing to kill her.

-The Police Station-

Nicole came in and went to the receptionist and checked herself in. She was now an officer, but measly a rookie. She is on probation, but is given a month to prove that if she is worth being in the force. She was talking to the pink doughnut officer. "Okay, rookie. Now this is your first day and it will not or ever be easy. You will be facing the face of danger and put your life on the line for others you don't know, but is worth it to maintain the peace in Elmore.

Remember one thing always, 'the minute you are out there, one person is coming out alive and it's mostly likely not you, but it's up to fate to decide.' So you ready?" Nicole felt that this was a lot to take in, but she knew she was ready for what was coming. "Yes. I'm ready for this." "Okay then, so let me take you to my office and we will give you your first assignment." Then they went out and went to his office.

As they were walking past a simple portrait of officers that graduate and other marines that made it to become one, but the journey wasn't easy for all of them. Then they enter his office. "Okay Watterson, now I think you're familiar with the reports about the 'The Sleeper Child'?" "Yes sir." "Your assignment is to track him down. Now this is a big case I'm giving to you and it won't be easy." Then he went over and went to a pair of metal drawers and opened it.

He browsed it for a while so then he grabbed his case file and then dropped it in front of Nicole. "He are some photos of his victims before they were killed." Nicole looked at the photos and then while she is browsing but while that, he started to talk. "We kept the murdered victims a secret because we feel that if they knew how many of people have been killed, then it would be impossible to find him, but he has been all over the United States, but he has whereabouts that he was still in Elmore."

While Nicole was browsing he saw something that caused her jaw to drop. "Who is this?" He looked over and he saw Nicole pointing to the photo with the child. "That? That's Anais Watterson." She still couldn't believe that was her. "She was a child prostitute and then he and her started somewhat a relationship but then was murdered but the parents didn't know about it. It's a strange coincidence that your last name is the same as hers."

"Yeah and I AM her mother." Then she slammed the file, and then he turned slowly to her. "Oh…sorry that you found out." "Found out? Found Out! The police that they had no leads and that Gumball is a lead suspect!" Yelled Nicole from the tops of her lungs. "He is a lead suspect! He has Intel on where he is. That's why you have to go and talk to him." Then she marched out, but then was stopped by the doughnut cop. "You can't tell anyone about it, if you do, you'll be subject to arrest with confidential information."

Nicole had no choice, but can't talk about it, but just agreed to it and she rushed to her car. She was more angry but the minute she got in her car, she started to punch everywhere in her car for a while, but then she started to cry. A secret was kept from her and no one was told her about it. And more importantly that her own son knew. She cleared herself up and then out the keys in the car slot and drove off.

-Mental Asylum-

Nicole pulled up to the parking lot of it and she got out and walked through the sliding doors and then she saw the receptionist. "Hi. How may I help you?" "Yes, I'm here to meet a Watterson, Gumball Watterson." The receptionist stared at her and then just let her in and while Nicole walked away, but she stared at her until she walked into the room. As she is walking she went passed normal cells for the inmates. They were dangerous to society but no one wants to see the people being locked up for being different in mental health, but it's for their protection.

She then saw an office name for the head of the asylum; his name was Dr. Florence Keaton. She entered the room and saw him on his computer, possibly going through some files. She knocked on the door and he spotted a blue female, in her 40s, cat, Nicole Watterson. "Ah, you must be Nicole, the station sent you here, no?" Nicole was a bit shy for it being her first chance at the big cases in the police squad.

"Yes." He got up from his chair and they went over to shake hands, "Dr. Florence Keaton, you can call me 'Kea'." They shook hands and Nicole got a good look at him, he was a mid 50s fox, he had black hair, but started to grow a bit of gray hair. He was color brown of him being a fox, but had a white line going through his face that leaves his eyes and parts of his face to be brown while his nose and a thick line going diagonally.

They stopped the handshake and sat to discuss her 'appointment' for Gumball. "Now then, the police station tells me that you are assigned a report for Gumball on what perhaps?" Nicole what he was doing but at least she was prepared. "Sorry, they don't tell me exactly, they just tell me to get a report out of him and bring back what I have." He smiles at her and then proceeds to his computer and then she hears a beep from it.

"So can I go talk to him?" He looked at her and turned to give her his attention. "It's not that easy to just give you permission to talk to him. He needs to accept the visitors but he rarely does so and many of people in the asylum have tried to kill him, but due to his psychological mind, he has been able to kill 5 victims, injury 23, and skin completely of 7 inmates and 2 doctors." Nicole could not believe that her own son has committed theses crimes.

"Though fro visitors it has been different, he doesn't harm them but we researched his past visitors and we saw many of them due life changing epiphanies." Nicole didn't want to talk to Gumball, but she had no choice. "I just want to talk to him, if that's okay and please do so now." He went up and told Nicole to come with him. They went out of his office and she followed him to a nearby elevator.

He firmly pressed the button and patiently waited for the elevator and then opened up. They both stepped in and then he asked Nicole a question. "Have you ever known why they say 'Hell' was underground?" "No." "Because they are isolated from society and are hidden within the darkness the world has yet to see." Then the doors closed and headed down.

They waited for waited for a while and then they stopped and the doors opened. They walked out and then she spotted stairs nearby. "Why didn't we use the stairs?" He looked over at the stairs. "Because using those stairs are dangerous if an inmate gets out he has the upper chance." Then they moved along and then she was stopped by the bars and he opened the door and then Nicole went inside and he then locked the door. "We need to do this so inmates don't escape. And don't worry, I'll be watching. You'll be safe." She then proceeded and walked forwarded. She knew that people in the asylum gets inside rooms like this to talk to others. As she is passing by she spots inmates, one that looked at her as if he would kill her and use her head as a sex toy.

While the other one jumped to his cage and said in a deep and dark voice, "I can smell your cunt." Though she was still walking and then she made it to the last cell on the left. Then she saw a chair and then a cell. When she made it to the cell, she turned and saw Gumball, on the bed on the left side and from her view, she saw his head and saw brick walls from, she pulled up the seat to began talking, but then he said the first line.

"You're using vagisil." Gumball said it in his dark British accent, which Nicole then looked at him, not knowing how he knew that she indeed was using it, but made no statement of using it, or even a simple thought of it being used crossed her mind at all. "You use vagisil to feel special, great, happy, cheerful, or when you just want to feel good." Then Gumball used his legs to turn and get up and turn to the right, still not looking at Nicole.

"How do you know this?" Then he turned to her with a neutral face and then said "Because I can smell it." Then he got up and starred at her. "You use this to feel clean by the prostitution you did in high school. You probably want to use this because you've felt the neglectful hate from all those people you grow to hate but you feel that you can cover your tracks of being 'everywhere' and have been with 'anything' have you?" Nicole didn't want to talk to him about her past.

"Gumball, I need your help." Gumball then lost interest to her from and grabbed both the bars and squeezed as hard as anyone can see a person can do so. "Why do you need my help for?" Nicole had to inform him of what happened but she knows that he had to be involved. "The murderer and child molester 'The Sleeper Child' has killed many kids and one of them was Anais. I want to track him down so I can turn him in." That just caused Gumball to smile.

"Nicole…Do you really believe what you're saying?" Nicole just became a bit confused by what he was trying to say. "You're doing this because it has to be connected to me. You feel like 'tis was I' killed Anais. Though why would you want to find him." Nicole decided to take this situation seriously, more likely to it. "Listen Gumball, I just need to find him before he gets the next child and I need to find him." Gumball then clapped his hands which still confused Nicole.

"You know you're playing with fire." Nicole grew a bit frustrated at him. "Gumball I need your help. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Nicole clenched her fists, but Gumball grew closer to her. "A lawyer tried to test me, I disemboweled him and ate his guts and used his teeth for a knife and killed his wife when she came to testify against me in this very room." Then he took out a weapon and it was made entirely of teeth.

She dropped her fists knowing that he has grown more dangerous each time they meet with anyone else. "I'll help you catch him, but I won't help the way you think. I will help you find him yourself by my clues and predictions. If you fail to comply with me, I might even get him get Darwin." Nicole grew anger and bottled it since it feels like her only child left is Darwin and if anything happens to him, then there will indeed be hell to pay for all those that try to test her.

"Okay then." Gumball grew more of a sinister smile. "Good, now tell me about this man from the case file that you've seen." Nicole knew that she knew confidential information that can get her in trouble but if it can help, and then she knew had no choice. "Well, there is no name of the him, but they know it's a male and he has attacked five victims in Elmore, the 1st was Elmore Junior High, 2nd the doughnut shop, 3rd was police station, 4th was the junkyard, and the 5th was in the neighborhood."

Gumball made a laugh and another smile, "This is simple for a monkey to figure out." "What do you mean?" "Those victims that died in those locations were the most visited place." Nicole still didn't understand what it meant. "What's your point?" Gumball walked closer to her. "This man has placed his order from least to greatest for the first and real victim. Anais had nothing to do with a pattern, but she was killed in the neighborhood."

Nicole thought for a while and then she came to a conclusion. "Are you saying that he only has target for one person?" Gumball nodded his head. "How does that explain why he stayed here for months?" "Because he first spies his victims and studies them and then kills random kids to ensure the real victim, have you noticed why only six people die in each place he strikes?" Nicole then remembered that the final victim died after 5 victims dead, but no special thing was done for them.

"So who is gonna be next." Gumball grew closer."If I'm right, it was my visitor that changed its life, so it will be one of the people that visit me. Right now he might have his victim by sundown." Nicole knew that he must know this for some reason then she finds out what it was about. She rises up, "You know who he is, don't you?" Then he smiled and then a beeper went off and the cell from opened. "Your time is up Officer Watterson."

She then walked away and then Gumball yelled "Goodbye Watterson, 'long lives my enemy's death but seeing her crush in bars' find out what that means and you find your last victim. Nicole walked away and walked Florence. "I'm sorry for Gumball, here is a menace to society but is a genius for psychology, it's so rare to capture alive these days." Then they got in the elevator. "So how's does it feel?" "It feels like my son has given me the name but I can't put finger on it." Then the doors closed.

-8:45 P.M., Neighborhood-

Jamie was walking home from her friends, since her talk with Gumball; she has grown friendlier and has become friends with Teri, Carmen, Molly, and Carrie. It seemed life was giving her a second chance for a good life. Then she spotted a blue cat with a broken arm and was trying to put in a table in a van but keeps falling. Jamie realized that she has time to spare so she decides to help that poor boy.

She walks over there, by crossing the street, but no cars were there, or anyone was there on both sides of the street. "You need some help?" Then the blue cat looked at her. "Oh thank you. You're so kind." They both grabbed opposites sides of the table and Jamie got in the van to get it in. Then the blue cat in with her to ensure that the table got in the van. "Thank you so much, Jamie." Jamie blushed a bit. "Oh thank-, how do you know my name?" Then the blue cat took out a crowbar and hit her in the head three times and then closed the door and grabbed Jamie.

He then moved the table and faced it up and laid her on it and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut through her shirt and cut through her pants. He saw scars and saw her wearing bra and panties, which were black. He touched her skin and said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Then he stuck his hand through to her privates and moved his three fingers around and took them out.

They were wet and slippery and then he smells for a while and then licked them. He then grabbed the ropes and tied her up and went to the front of his van and then proceeded and drove off. Who knows who that was?

**There you guys and I got some news that the account ZGroupProduction/Network will be released on October 11, 2012. The point of that account will be explained when it is released. Also there are too many ties on my poll so I need you guys to vote. So vote. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	8. Blood Runs In The Family Part 2

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. I am announcing that a couple of my stories and others on this archive have a chance will be put up on a poll to see which ones will be made into film adaptations. That's right, since Life Cut Short is very short and yet so different then the story, well maybe just a few scenes, I want to do more since I'm so young and I want to do so much more for passion and fun. I don't do it for money or for awards. I do it because I have so much evil and heroic personas that need to be released and also since I just love doing it! So the poll will be posted up on October 11, 2012, the same time that the account will be created. I also like to announce that I have officially passed over 100,000 words in stories excluding the "1****st**** TAWOG Awards". Enjoy.**

-Watterson Living Room-

Nicole was having a bad day, but during her t6ime as everyone in her house was sleeping, she was drinking a glass of wine, with her hand on her forehead. As her head was bearing with a burning feeling on her head. She could barely handle the anticipation of fearing that her own daughter could have or was raped, but she is dead. Death may have been the subject her head has crossed so many times due to her anger problems, but murder was only with one person had she crossed that thought with, that person's name was Gumball.

She sniffed and she dropped a tear from her eye due to the fact that she has dealt with such bad things in her life, but she shall say no such thing about. Her past has been haunting her for years, but the only person who had any kind of knowledge was her own son, but she no longer considered him family. She made sure to keep her past to be hidden as dirt and grass was buried in the deepest parts of the earth so no one would even dare to look. Her looks had caused trouble from time to time.

Though her past may have thought to be hidden dark than the shadows that meet the eye, but she was wrong, but how could he have any knowledge of her in the past, did someone told on her that she was used more than a reusable water bottle. There was only one light that was on in the room, which was in the living room. So quite, yet so deadly, no one could dare disturb that moment and hurt this poor women for sins that god could not forgive.

She decided to get her mind out of this 'psychotic' state. She went over to the couch, and then she remembers the cheer saying of kids she used to have.

"_Ha-Ha"_

"_Ha-Ha"_

"_You're funny."_

"_Look, mommy."_

"_Look out."_

"_It's fun."_

"_I love you mommy."_

Then out of nowhere she hears this when she is approaching the coach. This feels like the murderer every person would fear when they walk in an alley. This felt like Gumball saying what she has heard from every abusive boyfriend she had, but in Gumball's voice, but in his normal, without his newly developed accent.

"_You're a fucking cunt!"_

"_Go to hell."_

"_Look what the whore dragged in."_

"_Piece of shit."_

"_Go ahead and slap her, she doesn't mind."_

"_You're the idea of things being fucked up."_

"_You're the people who are full of shit."_

"_You deserve to die."_

Then it stopped when she sat on the couch and when she did, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she opened her eyes for a while and turned and reached for the remote and turned on the TV and out of nowhere was breaking news.

"Many people wonder why local resident, goes by the name, Jamie, a thirteen year old teenager who was reported to be abducted by what they believe to be 'The Sleeper Child' where it was stated that twelve year old psychopath, Gumball Watterson, send a tip that he hinted that she would be abducted and gave the exact time which we have reason that they are holding him responsible for her disappearance and a witness stated that the person who took her was somewhat of a blue cat, but was smaller and took her in the van.

Now here is the witness that gave us their information on the kidnapper." Then the fellow reporter turned over to the witness, "Now tell us, what exactly you saw?" Then the reporter lowered the microphone and then the witness spoke. "Well, as I opened my window, there I saw a girl, with somewhat of red or orange hair, pulling in a table with this blue cat. At first I thought it was very nice since the cat had a broken arm. Then they put it in and then closed the doors and then after a while, it drove off and I went out and all I saw was a big fat nothing."

"Who do you think did it?" Then the witness grabbed the microphone. "In my opinion it had to be that murderer Gumball Watterson, but with him in jail, I don't think it was him. So I changed my thought to that 'Sleeper Child' since it had to be him, but then I thought that maybe they were the same person." Nicole turned off the TV and quickly grabbed her coat and went outside. It may have been raining, but this was far from over. It was just rain.

Nicole was in a hurry and put on her coat to drive to the police station. She struggled with the keys and then they fell. It may have been keys, but then she went out with rage and repeatedly hit the car and then stopped and weeps for a while. She laid her hands on the wheel and just let it out. She took in a deep breath and then calmly grabbed her keys and put them in the slot. She turned and started the car, while then she checked the front rear mirror and then drove off.

-Gumball's Cell-

Gumball was on his bed and reading a book, "The Perks of Being a Wallflower"; he found the book to be quite enjoyable. Gumball heard footsteps and knew that it was one of the employees of the asylum. Then a guard approaches the cell of Gumball's. "Watterson, we have a visitor for you." Gumball put down the book and looks at the guard with an angry but calm look."Who's the visitor?" Said Gumball, in his dark British accent, which frightens the guard.

"The man is an antler peanut, by calling him 'Mr. Fitzgerald'." Gumball thought this day hadn't come but a question was leaving him unanswered. "What ever happen to "No talking to visitors while in the asylums, like what you did with me and Mrs. Watterson?" "The 'peanut' said it was urgent. And you had something to do with him, if you remember the incident. I remember what you did to that Penny Fitzgerald." Gumball has no regrets to what he did with her, since it was the right thing to do. "Then onwards with Mr. Fitzgerald then."

Then the guard left him by the cell, then approaching where Gumball lies there, with his head looking up, he saw and heard sympathies, though only his mind could project with, soft beautifully played, but did he deserve to hear this? Yes, he did, he has preformed no one would do. Then Mr. Fitzgerald is then being released to the cell by the bars that opened later on. "Are you sure, you want to do this, sir?" Mr. Fitzgerald looks down and could hear the screams that Penny could have felt when he knows that he murdered her by stabbing her multiple times, which he let out a tear.

"I have to. For my daughter." Then he walks towards the cells and sees two empty cells, which is strange, but saw blood, just a little. He walks and then fear starts to grow on him, for the first time he fears a 12 year old, but he knows and sees him as a murderer to ending his daughter's life. Then he comes across his cell, finally, but he sees the cell from the bedroom and sees Gumball head and him resting. You could only see his top part of his head and has his head on his body and is well breathing, not understanding what was going on.

He then notices the chair by him, then is about to sit, then Gumball spoke. "That's the same malodorous cologne that you wear you pinned me on the police car that night." Mr. Fitzgerald lost confidence quickly with him, which was strange, he was a strong person. "It's been used in my family for 3 generations." Gumball didn't move, but still strike fear to him. "Though you have no taste with what other may say behind your back." He sat on the chair, since he didn't want to go what with he is trying to say.

"No I rather don't care what they think of it, but I need to talk to you about something." Gumball moved his leg and stood up, but kept his face shown from his right side being exposed. "Why me then?" "Because I believe there is something not understanding to you killing my…daughter." Taking a moment, reminiscing about Penny, his oldest daughter, so young. Gumball's face had shown a smile. "Yes. Penny Fitzgerald."

"I think you're hiding something from the media that you're not telling about Penny's death." Then Gumball turned to him and he feared him, but maintain. "So you're indicating that you're smarter than I am?" "No I am not saying about that. I just need some info about her death, so you would be given a reason for prison than this insane asylum and see new faces around. Don't you think?" Gumball gave him a look, quite idiotic, but it was for him.

"I'll tell you some insight, if you agree to do something for me." Mr. Fitzgerald heard warning about him. Don't give him anything, don't give personal information, don't pass him anything, don't make a deal, don't let him get inside your head, don't take anything from him, and don't forget him. "Fine, what of?" Gumball got up and faced the wall. "Last when we collaborate it ended, rather messily about leaving feuds, but leaves an emotional scar that can't be healed. I want to talk about your role as a parent, an over protective parent."

Mr. Fitzgerald didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, but he needed to get reason why it has happened to Penny, and why her. "Okay, then. I got nothing to hide." Gumball gave a dark chuckle, then turned to him. "Why did your parents treat you like shit as you were a dirty penny, like nothing." Mr. Fitzgerald knew he couldn't give in to that info. "I was a bad kid, that's it." "You're lying!" He then placed and slammed his hands on the cell that was made from strong glass, given small holes on the bottom and top and across both left and right side.

"I know you're past as the 'The Lambert's Kid'." Then he knew what he was talking about. He thought about revealing his past to him, if he should or not. By surprise he decided to. "Gumball, I will tell you what happen, but why do you wanna know?" Gumball didn't hesitate to give an answer. "It will help." That's all he can give for now, but he needed to tell someone. "…When I was 5, I lived in an abusive household. My parents were Lambert as their and my real last name.

The internet wasn't used as much, but they used me…They choked me, shit on me, made me perform disgusting acts…I-I, was dead inside, then I was raped by my uncle, when my parents left for the night. I was dead for 10 minutes, but was alive. I wanted to be dead…I only wanted to die, but then I was rescued by the police and sent to foster care where they changed my last name. They didn't want to remind me of what happened, so I try to protect my family from what I experienced. Are you happy now, punk?"

Gumball gave a chuckle, then laugh in an evil laugh, then he takes out something from his bed. Then he took out a piece of paper and then slide it through the hole and then went back to sleep. Mr. Fitzgerald looked down and grabbed the paper and saw a picture. The murder body of Penny's and saw something also on it. 'Notice something wrong? Try to find me. If you can't, then how can you find .01?'

He got up and left going out, not understanding what he was trying to say, but was it something that can be the big thing that can change it all? Though as he left and went to the elevator, and thought about giving this to one person who can help. Nicole Watterson.

**Here you guys go, also to jack: I'm editing the second chapter, but takes a long time due to me having a lot of work with everything in my life, but don't worry, even I want to know what happens next. And I'm the writer. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	9. Break In

**Welcome to the part 3, the Nicole Watterson involvement. Also I have just found that there is a wikia about me. Check it out. Enjoy.**

Nicole was driving through the rain and had her windshield wipers on. As she drives, she feels the world has entered into a comatose state, she hoped that she can solve this out of control phenomenon before this leads them to disclosure of the case with no evidence. Nicole drove furiously and stopped and made a loud shriek from the tires and was now raining more heavily and released her seatbelt and then reached out to the case files that were on the other seat from her right.

She went over there and then as she grabbed it, and then went through the files. She saw Gumball's picture and also description of his criminal profile. Nothing out of the ordinary, but she felt there was something behind it all, but he doesn't have in it. She closed it and opened the door and ran to the police station, but then shook the door since it was locked. She forgot that she left her keys in the car, she felt clumsy.

She went back and opened the door and then she spotted something. A black figure, from the rear view mirror and was shown outside from the car. Just looking at the car and she was getting tense, but when she grabbed her keys, quickly, and got out the door, but before she knew it, the figure was gone. She nearly had a heart attack, but then she breathed out and let out a bit of a laugh. She thought it may have been Gumball.

Something sparked in her head. This has what it has been. Nicole Watterson, the mother, thinking that Gumball Watterson, her own son, was someone after her. She has come to the conclusion that she now thinks that her own son is a murderer and nothing more but bad link, a link to the family that shames them forever. She sees her own son; she knows that the Gumball everyone knew was still inside that "thing" they now label Gumball Watterson.

Nicole knew what she had to do now, she needs that her own Gummypuss is innocent and needs to break down what evil was living inside. She then walked towards the door. She pulls out the keys, now calmer and focused on what she needs. The case file, she needs to look over and take it to Gumball, one last time. He may be a criminal, but he was her son. Gumball may be the last hope to solve the case of the "Sleeper Child". How on earth could a mastermind be in the hands of an innocent 12 year old blue feline that would never hurt a fly?

The key, the one that can lead to one way to getting closer to the room. As she has her key and slides it slowly in, unlocking the door, there she walks in and it appears to be dark. She sees the counter, even with the hard rain and with just a bit of light. She manages to walk a little more and when she gets to the counter, where the fellow worker should be at. Then she reached in her lower right pocket and pulled out a lighter. She flicked it and did it again, until a spark of light could light. It did. She walks toward the edge of the counter, it seemed to be clean.

She walks past it and spots the doors that when she came in, then walked closer and gently opened it; to be sure no one was here. As she did, she looked out through darker hallways, she turned right from her direction and appeared to be the end of the hallway she was about to intrigue to find the case file. She looked to the left and seemed to be a bit too narrow, she walked more, she was driven to a more reforming fear that it showed that Gumball caused her to be. Nicole was a strong and protected mother. She knew that she failed them, she failed them all.

She failed Richard; since she was gonna make a difference, but when? She failed Darwin, a son that was given as an award for Gumball, and then grew legs, only to hate life. She failed Anais; she was a victim for them, the identity of the "Sleeper Child" and the murder as Gumball being the cause of it. And most of all, Gumball, her son, the one that is the 12 year old that allowed blood to drip through the eyes of a young girl that allows so pleasant and good use of anyone's time, only to be killed and found as a source of most viciously brutality.

Though it may look and may be true that Gumball killed Penny Fitzgerald, a girl that he was so fond of that he said to when he was young. "Mom, I'm gonna be her boyfriend." Later after many failed attempts, it was so cute for him to try, but she knew after seeing them herself, Penny only liked Gumball more and he just wanted to be with her. She saw what she thought was the future. She saw it while listening and walking through the hallways. As she is walking at a very slow, but very hard to see pace, she saw it what she thought the future.

She saw Gumball and Penny at the altar, getting ready to be pronounced husband and wife. She always thought that she would have grandchildren and have a happy life being there for her whole family. She walks toward the hallway and sees them holding each other's hand and facing each other, then a priest said while echoing in her mind. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minute she saw Penny in that white dress and Gumball in that nice black suit, she saw them lean in for a kiss, but then as they did, she snapped back to reality.

Allowing herself living in her imagination wasn't the place and the time for that now, but she knew that she reached the end of the hallway though. She turned right and knew that this is where she went to talk to her superior for her first case, which is still now. She grabbed the handle and opened it and then walked towards and seemed to be similar to Principal Brown's office. She looked around and saw the case files are at the left and saw the sliding drawer cabinet. She saw it to be locked, so she needed something hard to bust it. She searched around the office and looked around his desk. Nothing, but when she opened the slide drawers and looked around the left one.

She spotted nothing and then she closed and then looked on the bottom and found a classified file, but she knew she shouldn't even dare. She closed it back and then looked at the right side and found on the top one was a revolver with 4 bullets already in the slot. She closed it since she knew she is just a rookie in training and was advanced for the incident for Anais, but she took out the gun, thinking she may need it. She then closed the right drawer and then looked at the bottom and found a small wooden bat, since it may look light a nice novelty item for the desk.

None the less, she found a pair of keys that had to be for it. She grabbed it and walked to the drawer cabinet and went to the bottom slot first since that is where she saw the doughnut officer took the file for the "Sleeper Child" case. She slots it in carefully and it fit and she turned and it opened. Later she saw case files and later browsed it and saw "The Sleeper Child" case file. She grabbed it and decided to look through it to see if she, herself, can find something. She set it on the desk and later decided to look inside. She saw the file saying the name is unknown, but no other information for his victims.

Nicole only found two victims names there, Anais and Jamie. It didn't make any sense why only those two names are there, but she saw that Anais was listed as one of the victims, so she decided to turn the page and look at her file there. Though when she turned the page and saw what she didn't want to believe happened to her. She saw her file and there were two photos, one was her at picture day, but the other was different. A mother should never have to face this kind of turn of events.

Anais was listed as a drug addicted and was exposed to crystal meth that has affected her brain at the age of 3, which she was able to be smart, at least for a while. It reported that she was considered armed and dangerous to be revolting authorities by nearly killing a suspect in the case, though his name was blacked out in permanent marker. Though suspected something between them and later read that Anais knew who the "Sleeper Child" was. Though they later predicted that she was going to as it was listed in her profile.

_Anais Watterson, age 3, quote to her incident with the Sleeper Child was incompetent with it all. She was found in the streets, at the park, with cocaine and other possible illegal drugs that she may have been intoxicate with. The young girl may have been 3, but she knew what she was talking about. She told us that she had leads to who could be. They took a chance to this stray of a being, but she later gathered evidence to who may have been, though it was also proven to be mostly like who she knew. We warned her to stay away from this man. She didn't listen, she told us in her exact words._

"_You can't keep me away from this! I know who he is, but I'll never tell, unless I get more information." That was one day before she was found murdered, the man - - had to be involved, but it was found that prints were found in Gumball Watterson's hands. We don't have enough proof that he may be it, but Gumball will be charged with the added result of the murder of Penny Fitzgerald that he will indeed be sent to the state penitently for murder of countless innocent people from all over the United States if no other suspect could comply. The only left who is slightly possible is - -._

The name may have been blocked off, but she needs to prove him innocent for this. She knows that he had very well to do this, but who could have done this? She needs Gumball's help and needs to tell him that he may go to jail for this, for something he wasn't responsible for. She grabbed the file and placed it all back in where it was all found in its proper place so no one can suspect she was here. She then put it back in the drawer and then used the keys and locked it, later placing it back in the desk's drawer and closed it, leaving exactly where it was found. She did forget one thing, the revolver that she left on the desk of her commanding officer.

She then grabbed the gun and then put it in the drawer and made sure everything was in place. She left the room and saw the hallways once again. So dark, yet so calm, though her lighter was running out so she ran. She turned and went out the door and noticed the rain stopped, so she later ran to her car. She took out her keys and unlocked her door and then opened it and went in and closed the door. She fastens her seat belt and put in the keys in the slot. She turned and started the engine and grabbed on to the steering wheel. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She hit the pedal to the metal and drove off to the insane asylum.

-Jamie's POV-

It was dark and scary where I was at. I had my eyes closed and was too scared to even open to even take in a peek. I saw what something seemed unusual. Though I noticed that all this didn't want to change for me. All the bad things had to happen to me, but I knew that Gumball may have been called a murder, but he was something, that I actually looked up to. Gumball was kind and sweet, but I don't know what happened to him, but one thing's for sure, the Gumball everyone knew is still there.

I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to open my eyes and I saw that I seemed to be in a dark place since there were no lights. Then I heard footsteps coming down. I knew I wasn't stupid, but if something was coming down, and so I may be in a basement. Then I heard it stopped and heard a flicker and I saw that it wasn't where I was at, and then a door opened and out came light though it was up. It didn't make sense, but the minute I saw light on, I was in a cage and I was tied up. Then I saw a big chunk of concrete gone and then someone came in and was that blue cat.

I thought it was Gumball. "You're not gonna get away with this Gumball!" And then when I saw the cat, then he took out a mask and I saw who it was. "I can't believe." "Yes, Jamie and it will be alright. I'll take care of you." The voice was darker at the time and it was clear who it was. I screamed and can't believe it. "No! No! No! No!" Then he closed the door, leaving me in the darkness screaming and I knew that this couldn't be true.

**There you guys go. Don't forget to check out the wikia of me, believe me that it's real and even I can't believe it. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup **


	10. Miracle's One Clue

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. After a long hiatus for my account on fanfiction, I have a couple of reasons of what has caused it. One was that I was completely stress with countless work which caused me to die of suicide when I attempted by pills of drug overdose and with car exhaust. The stress took over and nearly killed me. Though after a week of the intense treatment they couldn't say I was insane, but let me go but advise we to work less, which is why I can't be on fanfiction which would be the end of this account. Only one thing you should know about me already, I WILL NEVER LEAVE FANFICTION! Though I can't always be on this site as I used to be, but here's something you can do to help me out. If you want me to review a story of yours, send a review on one of my stories so I can check, since when I get a review I get alerted really quickly. Also another reason is that I'm making a film that will get released maybe in 2013 or 2014 and the best part it can be in selected theaters. Also I'm making a lot of film adaptations of your fan fictions as well as mine like this one. Yes. I Killed Penny Fitzgerald will be made to a film. Why? Well why not? It's the most reviewed story on this archive which I have beaten YprocKcid and skyy1865 record of it. Also this story must be finished so I announce a 3 part finale of this story on Thanksgiving for you guys who have helped me become one of the greatest authors on this archive, but it's really you guys who have motivated me to continue this great honor, even when I become mainstream, I will never leave this site since this is my home. Now here's the final chapter of this until the 3-part final of chapters and I warn you that this will bend your mind to one of the greatest stories and will shock you. Also, check out a poll by NeoNimbus. Enjoy.**

Nicole has feared lots of things, but can things be worse for her. Yes, ever so yes. Nicole Watterson was the one mother of her time who was never expected to stoop so low as being the mother of a child prostitute and learning that her own daughter was keeping secrets from her entire family, but she can't blame her. She learned from the best, the very best, like father, like son, it went with Nicole and Anais and resulted to a tragic death that has affected the community and she was forced to keep this a secret from the public since she understands why. A person in her position would tell this to the media and get blamed and would be taking away the true meaning of why it was told.

It would be no point to tell the police, since they are keeping it from the public and no one else can help. As Nicole is driving it feels like she is tailing the red dragon from behind as if all the entities have creep up on her for what she has feared of her past haunting her and the present would soon catch up with it. No secrets are safe with her since she was considered the black sheep of her family, the one that isn't one of them, and was never considerate of anything of her life and now the things she took for granted are gating away from her as all of hope was drained through the spirals of the abyss of no return. Her eyes drove red as if the beast that lived inside of her was being released to its true form of evil.

As Nicole is driving, she can feel horror and tremendous fear coming on her. She has feared her son, knowing what he is cable of doing if he gets the chance to do so, then who would stop him? No one, that's who, and then she heard a ringing sound coming from the bottom of her seat. She pulled over the car and she knew that she was parking close to the forest of doom, but didn't matter since she was curious enough of what that was. She looked under her seat and it was a cell phone. The number was unidentified though; she later answered it by flipping it open, being an old fashioned phone.

"Hello?" answered Nicole, though as she's looking outside her, hoping nothing bad happens to her and Nicole was just being a lookout, but for herself. "Nicole?" The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't get a good signal on it and caused the voice to be blended in with static. "Who is this?" "It's me, Oliver, Oliver Fitzgerald." **(I don't know Mr. Fitzgerald's name and it sounds believable to me that it can be his name.)** Nicole didn't know how he was able to call her and more importantly how he got this number. This number she never thought to even have.

"Oliver? How did you get this number?" "What do you mean? This number was the one Anais gave me, while back, and told me to call this to contact you." Nicole got out of the car and to see f she can better reception. "Oliver, I don't have a cell phone, nor did I ever buy for myself." A moment of silence was caused. "Then come you answered?" "Because I found this under my seat when it started to ring." Then back with Mr. Fitzgerald, he was a gas station and was calling her from there. He then remembered something Gumball said and gave to him.

"Hold on a second, Nicole." He went back to his car and grabbed the sketch by Gumball and looked at it. He closed the door on his truck, but maintain focus on it. He noticed the sketch, Penny's eyes were still in the position as they were stabbed and when he saw it with his own eyes, but then he noticed something. The sketch, it was out of order in his perspective and he discovered something under Gumball's message. 'Notice something wrong? Try to find me. If you can't, then how can you find .01?' He notices something wrong, but what is he trying to find.

Then he realized something that .01 is also a fraction of 1/100, meaning that it's also one percent and one percent makes whole, like a dollar, and that one percent is a penny. Then he has come to a conclusion. "Nicole, check the calls from the cell phone." Nicole does so and she sees 2 numbers and Mr. Fitzgerald and another number. "There's two phone numbers and that's including yours." "Call the other number." Nicole put on hold for Mr. Fitzgerald and dialed the other number, as she did; it was on dial tone for a couple of seconds.

Though it went straight to voice mail. "Hello, I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you, but please leave a message." Nicole recognized the voice complexly and she ended the call immediately. She later went back to Mr. Fitzgerald's call. "Did you call the number?" Nicole was panicking, but was able to answer him, though. "Yes and it's Nigel's, Nigel Brown's cell number." He was confused by that. "Nigel Brown, the school's principal?" "Yes! Think about it, who else has had much connection with children and knowing who they are? He had records to them all; he could've easily picked them off one by one."

"Then why didn't he?" Nicole thought about it and came to a conclusion. "Because it would have cause too much suspicion and he can be easily found out about his plot so he had to be patient with them all." Mr. Fitzgerald, then thought about it and then was filled with rage and landed a massive fist on his truck's hood and gave it a punch. "Damn it! You're right Nicole, but what should we do?" Nicole looked at the horizon and saw the sunrise barely coming up. When it comes up from the forest of doom, the trees and horrifying creature lurking, watching ever moment anyone takes in the forest, it almost looks peaceful, but delivers a chilling feeling about the forest of fear and endorsement.

She went to her car and saw the time, it was 6:12 A.M. "I'll go talk to Gumball in the asylum for a while and you go inform the police about this. Oliver, we might save the future lives of many others and hopefully if we're not too late, we might be able to save Jamie's life." Mr. Fitzgerald heard the sound of the nearby timer when the amount of gas has been fully done already. He took it out and put it back, though he rushed with it and got in his truck quickly and fasten his seat belt. "Okay, Nicole, I hope you're right about this." "I know I am, it's Gumball I have doubts about." Then she ended her call and rushed to car and started it, and then Mr. Fitzgerald turned his keys and started his truck and put the pedal to the metal and rushed off to see if they can say Jamie.

**There you guys go, but prepare for one of the most devious stories ever created on this site, because I swear to you that this is a story you'll never forget. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off you the last chapter for the 3 part finale of "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald" and beware, it will shock you.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	11. Sleeper Child Part 1 of 3, The Finale

**Hello and welcome. My name is EvelioandZgroup and I proudly present you one of the most twisted stories ever created. More deranged then Second Chances and Quickiez! Mash into each other. This will make "It's the thought that counts" look like it was nothing. I hope you are thankful this thanksgiving since this will be one to remember for I, EvelioandZgroup, bring you one of my greatest works. Enjoy this 3 part finale for 3 days, because the minute you leave your computer, Android, iPod, kindle, or any other reading device, you won't leave the same.**

As Nicole Watterson, your average cat, resumed driving to her destination towards Gumball, in the deadly insane asylum. She returned to her tense and unstable look, driving to him may be the last time she sees him before he goes away for a long time, but she couldn't believe that the phone number that she found in the phone was Principal Brown's cell phone. She knew that he wasn't one to be normal, being with Ms. Simian. An old and washed up ape that should have been deceased long ago so her reign of causing emotional damage wouldn't have been done with the thoughts going through her head. Getting called 'loser' everyday was a pain in her ass, but she hopes this will be the end of this, for all who have suffered the reign of the 'Sleeper Child' and Gumball.

-Insane Asylum, Gumball's cell-

Gumball was in his bed, it was all dark, since it was late, but now it was getting to be daylight. Gumball didn't sleep at all, nor did this force of nature affect him. No, he was calm as a butterfly, flying towards a nice meadow in the summer field on a sunny day for one careless event yet to happen can ruin a day like that. Gumball stood at his cell, it may have been all glass and had holes all around to allow him to breath, but can it contain one of the most devious, delinquent, and mastermind of such heinous crime for killing the girl he has loved for so long. The question on a lot of people's mind was "Why did he do it? What was his motive? Was it to be love? Hate? What was the purpose of all this? What was on his mind when he did this whole thing? What was the purpose of this whole thing? What was there to accomplish?"

Gumball could care less of these insidious opinions on him, but what can be reasoned with this villain? They couldn't take him to any other penitentiary then jail since he was unable to be interrogated, so they kept him at the jail cell, but also witnessing him biting off the jaw of a rookie cop, so young, yet so sudden. As she was in a pile of her blood, the color of her blood was crimson red, which went daring with a dragon. Gumball went close to the glass and noticed that the only source of daylight was right in front of him, but was high outside of his cell and was high for him and was barred. Gumball laid his little kitten paw on the glass, then it released his claws in a mere second. He clenched it and scratched the glass slowly, going down and then he ended it by letting go, but knew that no scratch was seen on that glass.

-Meanwhile, Police Station-

The police station was barely open and had everyone already tired of this day as this was supposed to come and let it take minutes of their lives away when they knew that no crime was there to be concerned to be about, since this was Elmore, a calm yet peaceful place, or at least that they knew of. Then as the receptionist comes to her desk getting ready for this long day to come, there she witnesses a truck by which it rushed to this quickly. Then she saw an antlered male peanut coming towards her way. He opened the door and she tried to seem a bit awake as she could. "Hi, how may I-" Then as she was cut off by Mr. Fitzgerald, ever so in such a rush of one does with a shot with adrenaline.

"I need to see the chief of police now." He said in such a rush. "Sir, you can't just come in here and expect-" and as she was cut off again so rudely. "I need to see him now!" The chief of police, the pink and yet so clueless pink doughnut was in his office at last, but as he went inside his office, he felt a presence as if someone else was here. He went to his desk and was about to be concerned more, but then the sudden burst of entrance came. "Chief!" yelled Mr. Fitzgerald, bursting in with such a dramatic entrance of anyone would come in at this time and day. "Well who are-" "I know who's the behind this all" He pieced most of this all together himself. Principal Brown kidnapped Jamie and murdered Anais, and the person who killed Anais was the "Sleeper Child" and that had to be him, he doesn't know how he was able to get a hold of Jamie, maybe by hiring someone or by dressing up and possibly shaving himself to fit himself as a kid of some kind.

"Whoa! Whoa. Slow down buddy. What do you mean by that?" Then he offered Mr. Fitzgerald a seat to sit and he did sit there and he went to his desk. "Now speak." "Okay, now hear me out. Nigel Brown, Elmore Junior High's school principal, was the one who kidnapped Jamie and may have been the one who killed Anais Watterson. Now I looked at these cases before and I think he may be the 'Sleeper Child' for he was able to get a hold of them, one by one, since he had all the records to the students and he could have easily picked them off but needed to wait since he knew that it would be too easy and too noticeable for him to be a suspect." The chief, the pink doughnut, had heard some stories, but this had to be dealt with immediately.

"Well do you have proof that it was him?" "Not exactly. You see, Nicole and I-" Now he was cut off by him now. "Nicole? That lady is helping you?" "Yes, now please listen." "Okay then, oblige with me." "Nicole found a phone that I thought was hers when Anais told me to call for emergencies or for Nicole, but it turned out that Anais never had a phone, nor did she was intended to have by Nicole. Then Nicole looked through the phone's history and found two numbers and one had to be mine, but when she called the other it was Mr. Brown's cell and rumors went around that Anais had something to do with this all, now you have to believe me, but please investigate about this to him and you can find and save an innocent life from dying." The fellow pink doughnut leaned back on his comfortable chair and let out a bit of a whistle.

"Now you're sure about this?" "Yes." He went back to a normal position from the chair and pushed himself forward. "Alright then, we'll check up on this man. Though can you leave us the number that was in the history so we'd know it was his phone and can be proven?" Mr. Fitzgerald didn't know the number, but Nicole did. "Well can I call Nicole since she has the number and the phone?" "Anything if it can help with us, but let Nicole know that she must bring the phone for evidence and if she's right, she'll be worthy enough to be promoted, but if false, then must be taken off the force." Mr. Fitzgerald worried that it may be wrong, but this was something that they need to try and beat this before it gets out of control. He called Nicole to see if he can get the number.

"Hello." "Nicole, I need you to tell me the number of Principal Brown." Nicole didn't know why he needed to know the number so she asked why and said that he needs the number in order to prove it's Brown and also she needs to bring the phone to the police for evidence and tells her that if she's right about Brown being the "Sleeper Child", then she would rank up but if she was wrong then she would be taken off the force, it caused her to think for a while but she later told him to get paper and pen so she could tell him the number and so he can write it down. As he wrote down those numbers, she grew more fear through her heart. Her heart as been through so much in the time when they, high school, society, considered a whore and an outsider and the only one to see past that was Richard. But there was one other person she knew that never thought any different of her. He saw her as a special person that should never feel pain and though she may have been through tough times, he was also there.

As Mr. Fitzgerald finished writing down the number Nicole gave him, he handed it to the chief, the pink doughnut. He saw the number and knew it passed as a real one, but as he went to the phone on his desk he called someone there. "Get me all the information on a Nigel Brown and give us his address, since we may have found our murderer." Then he ended the call, then he got up from his desk and left to get what they can get on Brown, but Mr. Fitzgerald felt good about it, but he felt that there was unfinished business. "I know you're past as the 'The Lambert's Kid'." So he was off to a place he thought would be the last. As he went out, the chief was talking to a cadet in training, but Mr. Fitzgerald was unable to hear the conversation since he had already left. "So what about the other one?" "He may have been a flaw or a helper with Miss. Watterson, but we have his address if we get the wrong one. Let's just hope we have the right one."

-Outside the insane asylum-

Nicole drove to the outside and saw blood on the on the glass door. It was paws that were slashed with blood on that glass door and was slide through the right side and seemed to be some sort of hands but what type, but why it was there. She ran thinking it was something she had feared. As she ran they burst through the door with Gumball tied in a those suits for the mental patient when they can't even be trusted with their hands, but was also wearing a mouth gear that covered his mouth and had blood stains on him. "Gumball." She whispered that to herself. She ran towards Gumball was stopped by a doctor that worked in the hospital, "Hold on, ma' am." Then she just ran past through him and yelled out to Gumball. "Gumball! What happened!?" He saw her and replied with an unusual remark.

"Once dead should remain dead, go to this address to seek help from the 'Sleeper Child'. Go to 2410 at Riverside street, south. Go now!" As he said while being pulled in the hospital truck and then being taken to the police station for a crime Nicole did not witness. As she said to herself. "2410 Riverside, south." She ran towards her car and started it up and hailed out to drive to get to one final person to meet. Gumball had a feeling of a plot, but Nicole had to go to this address if it can help. He may have murdered people, but can he still help with the "Sleeper Child"? Though she wanted what happened during when she was not there.

-Insane Asylum, 30 minutes earlier-

Gumball was put into a room very similar to the room he talked to people he knew back at the police station. Then he saw a familiar face through the glass, but couldn't make it out. As he waited for that person to come he knew that he could easily pick the lock, but he learned a bit more with the locks since he planned on doing something today. After his talk with Mr. Fitzgerald, he was scheduled to meet someone else, though they canceled all the others since he was going to be going to court for trial, but to him it wouldn't matter either way. Then the door opened and gave that "special" visitor the respect it deserved. The person that came in was a ghost, a pure white ghost, with a skull on her hair, he knew her as Carrie.

As she walked in, Gumball unlocked the locks as she turned to close the door, so when it clicked to know that it's closed. Carrie turned to Gumball who gave her a smile, but she slapped him as hard as she possibly could. She was born a ghost, so she was able to hit, but also be hit, making her somewhat mortal towards others. As he kept his look at the direction looked, she went and have herself a seat in front of Gumball. She kept herself a straight face, then he slowly turned himself to Carrie and talked to her in his dark accent, the accent that has kept going since the beginning. "How you do…Carrie?" Carrie gave him quite a look. "Why are you talking like that Gumball?" Gumball let inside a laugh and chuckle and gave her a grin.

"My dear, if only you knew that you're dear Gumball Watterson is long gone and is now dead, along with others." Carrie started to flare a bit up at him. "Listen to me. I know you're a good person, but this charade needs to stop. You're not getting away with something you didn't even do." Gumball then laughed slowly then worked at it to a full laugh. He then drew himself back into reality. "Carrie, don't you know that being mean to a person in their home is very rude." "Gumball, this isn't your home. Home is where all of us were, school, park, and many other places, but I guess you're throwing all that away then." Carrie was starting to tear up at him, on the other hand, Gumball didn't really give a damn about that. "You really think I give a fuck about that?"

Carrie then smacked Gumball to which he fell from his chair and still was with the chair. Carrie grabbed Gumball and held him tight. "Gumball, snap out of it! This isn't you! For fuck sake, you and I are friends and you basically gave your life away and for what!? Nothing! You and I were supposed to be together! Gumball…I love you." Gumball had no idea that Carrie developed these feelings for him. She may have been ordinary to him, but to have feelings for something as him to be so low. Though he couldn't help but feel that maybe this was all fake Gumball. "Carrie…I-I never meant to take it this-" then was interrupted by a kiss by Carrie. A kiss that was building up inside of Carrie for so long.

Carrie held him closer to her and didn't want to let go, nor did Gumball. He felt and tasted her lips, so calm, yet satisfying to him as if he was thrown into a meadow filled with flowers. He loved it, but he knew damn well that he should be with Penny, not Carrie, but how can love be so tricky. As he Gumball was about to hold Carrie, a bad instinct kicked in. As he raised his hands he took out the handcuffs and he held to the sharp blade of it which connected with it to hold anyone's hand that gets in that hold. He raised it high and then let Carrie have it. He stabbed her from the back and then she fell to the floor with the handcuff inside her back and possibly reaching out to her spine and causing it to twist as she fell to the floor. Think of the blade crawling inside her body and it showed it, her blood may have been ectoplasm, but it was still blood. Then Gumball got up to finish the job. He looked Carrie in the eye, Carrie trusted him and yet it was betrayal to him, but Gumball knew what must be done.

He raised his foot and let out a stomp on her head that was getting to crush. As he kept going on and as it gets faster, he head filled up with blood and she burst out blood from her mouth and her mouth were dead when they caught glimpse of the light. Then Gumball heard the ring from the door and people were going to see what has happened. A nurse had come in and she saw what was inside the room. She saw the table and both chairs, while Carrie lay with a busted open head with ectoplasm out of her mouth, eyes, and especially her big head. As blood dripped in cold and darkness drew to her thoughts as she would think of hell, but where she would be was heaven, if there was one. As she was about to scream, Gumball came from behind the door and twisted her neck and she fell to the floor, then Gumball grabbed her pen from her hand that was with her clipboard. He then ran out of the room to his nearest freedom, but he knew his work was not done.

-Front Desk, Insane Asylum-

"So how are things at the asylum?" Said Dr. Florence Keaton to the fellow receptionist as she looked up at him to give a simple response to her boss or the head of the asylum. "Going good sir, but it's time for my lunch break." "Go on, I'm not holding you back, but remember to come back to work." She smiled at him, she was a simple one, but she was young. She was a white rabbit and was in her early 20s. As she left her desk she walked herself out the door. Dr. Keaton saw her as she left, but though he knew he may as well head back to his office, but as he is looking out through the front door, he browsed seeing how much life has passed him. As he is looking out the door, Gumball was under the desk, from crawling there after she left, but he then got up and spotted another pen on the desk.

He grabbed it and headed to Dr. Florence Keaton, slowly but still managing to make it. As he's walking, it sounds were completely silent, his instinct of being silent of a cat really paid off for him. Then while Dr. Keaton, was taking his last seconds of checking out the window, he then peacefully turned as if nothing in the world could ruin this moment of silence. As he turned he saw Gumball completely still then after a quick second, Gumball jabbed roughly the pen on his neck. He used his right hand to stop his vein to stop the bleeding, but Gumball got the jugular vein, there's no stopping. As blood goes on his suit, crudely lurking itself to be dripping into his white shirt and jeans, which was quite unlikely for the head of an asylum to be wearing, but today was his day off.

He was going to see his wife and daughter, Melody, a cute little fox along with his wife. She had luscious blonde hair, but may have been in her 40s, she still looked good, no matter what, but as his work was keeping his daughter away from him. He was able to get a day off, though he did remember that one day his work will kill him. This was happening, it was killing him and he may never see his daughter, though he couldn't risk it. As his left hand had no blood, he went to the door and grabbed the handle with his left hand, but was immediately grabbed by Gumball of his legs and fell to the floor. He reached out his right hand, letting his vein go wild with blood, as he himself was filling up quickly in his own pile of blood, but he slammed his hand to the see through glass door, he gave his hand to mark he was leaving them all. Then Gumball pulled him by the legs and his hand continued to hold on, but it slid and he went with as well.

Gumball then grabbed a hold of him and his blood was getting out through his neck and filled his fur with the color red, but he can never grow his fifty shades of grey, but must meet to a vengeful fatality. As Gumball was about to give another stab with the pen, as he raised it up and said "For Penny." As he said it as a whisper, it was as deadly as Dr. Keaton would soon feel again the ballpoint pen and yet bleed more again. As he rose up, Gumball didn't pay any attention to any other things, which as he raised his hand, he was tackled down by two doctors and was put in a straightjacket, but as he fallen to the floor and was tackled in the front, they successfully got him in it. Gumball then bite the doctor that helped put him in it and he screamed in agony.

As Gumball didn't stop the massive but, the doctor let out painful screams and then the other doctor grabbed his companion and got him out of his bite, but as he turned to see his friend, his nose was bitten off. He continued to bleed a lot from his nose, but his fellow friend used his long sleeve to help stop the bleeding. Gumball then spit out the unclaimed, but bloody, nose. He slowly rose up and walked over to Dr. Keaton. He was slowly dying from his blood, rapidly coming out from his neck that was from his jugular vein. He then looked at him and as he saw Gumball as well, with blood on his mouth that went on when he bit the doctor's nose. Gumball then raised his foot and then gave it a massive stomp. He then went back and gave it a soccer kick. A kick so hard, it was from the goal's post and the ball went all over the stadium and made it through the opponent's goalie.

Blood went through the walls and Gumball was stop after that and they took out a mouthpiece that covered his mouth. As they called an ambulance for Dr. Keaton and Gumball, but for Gumball he was being taken away in an ambulance and they feared Gumball since he stared at them and then they asked him why he did it. Gumball answered to them. "Sed cur non illam posse facere id quod me sibi et aliis. Mox apparebit timere me omni" They didn't know what it meant, so one went to the computer at the desk and looked up it and asked Gumball to repeat, Gumball smiled at said it again. He just recorded what he said and it translated it from a translating site where they can translate anything. They got what it meant and, though it was Latin. Gumball said "It's not why I did it, it's what I'm capable of doing to him and to others. Fear me and soon all will be revealed." They knew that he knew what he was talking about and they looked at him and as they waited for a vehicle, they soon they were with a psychopath that was dangerous in many ways.

-Present, Police Station-

As the pink doughnut was waiting in his office for a call about Principal Brown information. Then his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello." "You do? What is it?" "…All-All right let me write it down." As he is writing something down, and after that he ended the call and then a young rookie came in. "Get ready, you're getting yourself in the field today." At the young rookie's surprise he said to him "thank you", but after that they left with a crew of 5. As they were about to leave, something stop the chief at full pace. They barged in with two doctors on each side with Gumball in the straitjacket. He walked over and said to him, "Well look who came back." Though with much of Gumball's respect, Gumball spit at him, then the chief wiped it off and told them to lock him and he'll deal with him later and then they were off.

-Present, Mr. Fitzgerald-

Mr. Fitzgerald was driving to a specific destination. He knew that he may not be the best parent since he was physically and mentally abused by people he will never consider parents. He was driving and he was thinking about Penny, a daughter that can never be brought back to him, but he knew he can stop his fear by going back. He stopped at his destination. He looked out and got out and saw it there. His old house, it was still there and was the place where he had suffered most of his abuse there. He walked over there and he continued to walk and knocked on the door, but the door opened by its own. He figured no one was living there and he opened it and saw that inside was a complete mess. He saw that it was filthy and completely trashed.

He walked over and had many memories coming back, but only the voices could be heard from him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath then let it out while his eyes were still closed.

"_Get over here you little shit!"_

"_Little fucker."_

"_Before you leave go fuck yourself."_

"_Where the fucks are you, you fucking cunt?"_

"_Wanna play or do I have to cut off your dick to see."_

"_Come over here, we want you to close your eyes and open that mouth of yours."_

He decided that it was time to move on. He opened his eyes and left the living room and went to the kitchen and saw that it still had a functioning sink when the water was still running. Which was strange to him since it wouldn't open just on its own but nor could it just be left like that. He went over there, but at the same time a door from behind opened, but no sound was heard and someone from behind was from behind, so as Mr. Fitzgerald went to turn the sink by turning the nod, but the minute he turned, he received a hit with a bat and fell to the floor, but he was able to see a shadow like figure but couldn't tell who it was, but he then was knocked unconscious.

Though after Nicole left to drive to the address that was given from Gumball. As she's driving to the address, she was crying a bit. Her own son has committed such heinous acts that no mother should ever witness their child ever doing such infamous action of sort. She stopped and realized she was here. She got out the door and walked up, but it was pretty stable house, so she knocked on the door and then the door open and it was Mr. Small. "Oh hello Nicole." "Steven? This is where you live?" She remembered him being with her in high school at the time of her phase that scared her for life, but what does Gumball have to do with him. "Yes I do, so may I help?" "Uh, yes." She took out a picture from her purse since she held on to some of the victims' photographs. She took out a picture of Jamie. "I was wondering if you seen Jamie?"

"Uh, no…wait…no not really. I used to talk to her after school." "Really?" "Yes, I'm the school's consular so when students need my help, they come to me." He said with a chuckle. She gave a bit of a chuckle, since it was nice to see Steven. They were a bit silent for a while, until Mr. Small broke the tension. "Do you wanna come in for a while?" Nicole thought about it, but she thought what the heck. "Sure." She came in and he closed the door while Nicole felt good about it. Did Gumball do something good for Nicole so she could reconnect with an old friend, if so, that was sweet of him to do something like that.

-Principal Brown's house, outside-

Outside was peaceful, even for a house like that for a school principal. Then two police cars stopped at his house. The chief, the fellow pink doughnut, get out the first car and commanded his squad. "Marcus, head at the back, Trevor, go the sides with Gerald, you two, come with me. As everyone got in position, if was yet new to a couple of them. Though as the two young rookies were walking with the pink doughnut, they were a bit worried. "Sir, would we have to be authorized to use deadly force?" "Let's hope not. This man can be dangerous and the minute you enter, you'd be lucky enough to get out and live to tell the tale." As they were walking, they stopped when the chief made it to the front step. He reached out and pressed the doorbell. He waited for a while, then Principal Brown came out. "Yes, how may I-" "Police!"


	12. An Unexpected Truth Part 2 of 3

-Mr. Small's house-

Nicole was having a good time with Mr. Small. He was charming and funny, even back in high school, he can make anyone raise a smile from a bad mood, that's one of the reasons she had a bit of a crush on him in high school. "So why did Jamie, all of a sudden started going to you after school?" "Ah, that's a long story. Jamie started to have problems when she suffered a bit of abuse and neglect, but she's a good kid, but for someone who's a bully, she's not even bad. She's just, let's say, misunderstood about the things she has encountered." Nicole could understand why Jamie could go to Mr. Small for help; consolers have been able to help kids who have suffered any kind of abuse, since they could be the only ones to talk to about personal things. "Wanna know something a bit funny Nicole?"

"Sure, why not." "Well, Jamie told me not to tell, but I worry that it may be too late for her, but she said that she had a crush on Gumball." That caught Nicole completely off guard. "Really?" "Yes. She said that he was kind to a lot of people and was the only person to give her any kind of affection, but after he was committed as a murderer, she just lost it a bit. I swear, she talked about how Gumball was someone she wanted to be with but she was so blind, but she started to cry when the subject of Gumball was brought up. Then after a couple of days, she started to pull herself together which was great progress for her since it was raising her self esteem since she stopped bullying and was able to get her grades up. I was so proud of her; I guess I could call her like my own child, a daughter perhaps."

Nicole didn't know what to expect from Jamie, but she felt sorry for the poor child. She never got the chance to ever get the chance to know her. "Don't worry Steven; I hope they will find Jamie before it's too late." She said that to him and laid her hand on his hand and that caused him to chin up and believe in hope for the young one. "Thank you Nicole." Then he got up preparing something up, but Nicole only wished that she would have gotten some rest at least. It made her smile that she has made it that long with up rest, but she hopes that they get Brown, that son of a bitch.

-Principal Brown's house-

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Principal Brown was now arrested and was being taken outside with two police officers and then he was forced to wait outside while they investigate. Though after a couple of minutes, they have come up with no clues or evidence that he was holding Jamie captive. They have checked all around the basement, attic, and rooms in the house. The chief was at the kitchen and was rubbing his eyes. "What should we do now?" Said a fellow rookie, wondering what they can do if there's no proof of any evidence that he, Principal Brown, committed a crime. "Just give me a minute." The rookie left and he was alone, but he designed him to be good at solving crimes, but then he remembered the number that could prove Principal Brown was the murderer. He took out his phone, then called the number and went looking for a ring. This was it, this will sent Brown to jail for good.

-Mr. Small's house-

Back at his house, Nicole was seeing Mr. Small cleaning up some dishes, but then she spotted a black bra in a laundry pile, she wondered who's that was. Then she heard a vibrate coming from somewhere, then she got closer and she saw his cell phone and was next to Small, but then something gave her the feeling that she was wrong. "Hello, I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you, but please leave a message." That was Principal Brown's voicemail, and then he turned back and gave her a smile. It was all clear now; Nicole took out her gun and pointed out to Mr. Small. "Put your hands on your head!" "Come on, Nicole. Let me go this once." He knew why she pointed the gun at him and they both know the answer now. "Steven Small was the 'Sleeper Child'". "Get down on the ground!" "Nicole, please we're-" Then Mr. Small grabbed Nicole and as she is trying to break free, he threw her down the basement floor and Nicole shot the light that showed where could they be at.

She covered his sight, but she covered her sight as well. Darkness was everywhere. As she was worried she might get hurt, she took out her gun and prepared herself to shoot Mr. Small. Though she can't believe that someone she that she had completely trust over and betrayed her. She started to question who was really there to trust, like Oliver, Mr. Fitzgerald. She saw nothing, though she couldn't feel safe anywhere anyway, then she started to know that cats may have been able to see in the dark, well for her, she couldn't since she was too scared. She then bumped to the wall, but it felt like no wall she had encountered, then she jumped when Mr. Small yelled in the dark, but couldn't tell where he was since it felt like he could have been anywhere. "Nicole! You don't understand what it's like in my shoes when no woman loves you and you could only find companionship with these children. My god, I've been doing this for over 10 years.

10 years! I've skinned many types of kids and due to my body, I was able to disguise myself into them and I could feel myself in them. My god. So warm." Nicole then felt a doorknob and she opened it slowly and when she opened, she slowly went back. As she took her first back step, she fell. She fell and yelled from down and crashed her back on a cage. She then saw the door and then a light turned up and she feel the darkness closing in her eyes as if no hope was left for her. "Hello?" She quickly opened her eyes and she look over and she saw Jamie. She then remembered that she has felt suffering and pain, the same that Nicole. This has been to recoup herself, but Jamie was Nicole, just younger and she needed to live, so she wouldn't die in vain. Then Mr. Small came to the door with a knife, and then he jumped down to the cage and was on Nicole.

As Steven Small raised the end of his blade that would soon end Nicole's journey to what others would refer as a life. "Good night, slut." He then gave all his strength to stab Nicole, but she quickly grabbed his hands and stop the knife that could make her feel that this was all for nothing. This was to end the logic of Gumball, his logic was to her salvation of feeling that she mattered. Gumball only scared his opened wounds, but it wasn't caused by Gumball. She did this to herself, so it was her job to heal them. "I'm…not…a…slut!" She then overpowered him and brought both of his hand to the side and she punched him, there he would drop his knife. The knife fell downwards and was next to Jamie. She grabbed the knife, but didn't know what to do with it since he was not near him. He got up and she grabbed her gun, but she was quickly smacked in the face and the gun was no longer in hands.

As she was facing up, down on top of the cage, she then was getting choked by Mr. Small by both of his hands. She tried to get his hands off of her, then she flipped positions, by throwing to her right, but was still getting choked. As she was starting to see black and Mr. Small was about to kill Nicole. Though a miracle had just occurred. Jamie had in her hands the knife and he was on the top of the cage and she got up and then she jabbed Mr. Small in his knife with the knife. Blood lashed down on to Jamie's body and it went on her damaged white shirt, going through her face as it drips down. All the way down from her horns to her tail. The blood of redemption was raining on her and then she took out the knife, while Nicole was able to get his hands off her blue neck. The blood squirted out with one more drop of blood flowing through. Nicole then heard police cars coming close to the house. She then grabbed her gun and then Jamie smiled at her with her face covered in blood. She smiled back, knowing that the reign of the "Sleeper Child" was now dead, forever dead.

-A couple of minutes later-

Nicole was taken outside and Jamie was covered with a black blanket and they were taken outside. Nicole saw the chief of police and he wanted her to come to her. She walked towards him. "Watterson, I thought I told your friend to tell you that if you gave us the wrong guy, you would be out of the squad." Nicole looked down on herself for that. "But by golly, you stopped him, saved Jamie, and became a hero today. I'm here to tell you that you've been promoted to a real policeman-I mean policewoman. I'm here to shake your hand to see if you accept. You accept?" Nicole let a smile, she shook his hand, and then he told her "welcome to the force, Watterson." She felt proud and was happy because she has emerged to someone known around and wasn't known as a slut from high school. She was now known as the hero of Elmore.

-Meanwhile-

Mr. Fitzgerald was knocked out, but as he was on the couch of his old house. The shameful acts that were harshly commit to him as a child was too painful to speak of or even remember. As he was still knocked unconscious, he was then shaken for a while to wake up and when he opened his eyes, he didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

-Back with Nicole-

Nicole had become a policewoman, but she wanted to do something for Jamie. She asked her to drive her to an address and leave her there. As she was driving Jamie over to the address, she was talking to her about Gumball. Jamie then revealed to her that Gumball was somebody that mattered to her a lot, but there was someone else that she wanted to tell how she felt because she thinks she saw someone else in Gumball. Then she dropped her off at the house, then she drove away. Nicole was very tired so she decided to head back to her house. As she parked in front of her house with her station wagon. She took out her keys and opened the door. She looked and saw her living room, there she started to feel something unusual though. She didn't mind it and went upstairs to take a shower. As she stepped in the bathroom, she felt an unusual presence there. She didn't care, so she took off her shirt and skirt and was in her undergarments.

She then took off her bra and panties and step towards the shower. She started the hot water and took a hot shower. As she put shampoo and as the foam and water drips through her blue breasts and going towards down under. She continues and then she starts to feel as if something was missing. She then was in her white towel, after her shower and headed to her bedroom. There she changed with no one there, after she was done changing, she laid herself on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. A couple hours have passed and she was dreaming of something unusual. She dreamt about the black bra, those belong to Jamie, but another pair of panties were there. They were white and not something a 12 year old wore. She then dreamt Anais in her position with Mr. Small, though she dreamt him rapping Anais. Then he remembered about only Anais wearing those panties and that Anais had a connection with Mr. Small, but why didn't he kill her there. Then she awoke from her dream, terrified. She checked the time and it was 7:04 P.M.

She rested her hand on her forehead thinking of what she has dreamt, but then she went to the bathroom and washed up her face. Then she heard, yet another vibrating sound and she found her skirt and she took out from the pocket and was the phone. She knew she was in trouble since she was suppose to return the phone back so she assumed it was trouble and she answered it. "Hello." "Nicole we have some bad news." "What is it?" "It seems that Mr. Small's prints that we checked on Anais were not a match and we found semen in Anais vagina." She covered her mouth knowing that her daughter was molested. "Oh, my god." "That's not all. While we checked at the morgue for the body, we looked at Penny's blood and there was something wrong in it and when we checked for her body, her body was missing. Nicole we think Gumball had something to do with it." As she was hearing this, she was shocked, then of Mr. Small didn't kill Anais, then it had to be Gumball. "We need you to come back to the police station to talk to Gumball." "I'm on my way." She closed the cell and she ran downstairs and grabbed her keys and rushed outside and got in her car and drove quickly to the police station.

-Police Station-

As it was getting dark and was clear in the sky, a hooded man gets in the station and rushes past the receptionist, opened the door and went to the interrogating room. As he is making his way there, He quietly crouches his way slowly through the door and spots the door, but he tries to open it, but fails. He struggles with it, until he looks at the chief's, the pink doughnut, window, nearby. He then spotted a key for the interrogating room at the front desk of the chief's desk by the window. He then opened the door, while looking both ways to make sure no one was lurking anywhere he wouldn't expect to be seen or heard. He then quickly grabs the keys and rushed through the office, still by crouching his way to ensure no one could see him or detect him. He rushed as his heart slowly pounded, but only when heard. Inside this deviant's heart was flaring up. What this "thing" was doing was giving up life to end another's.

As he slowly closed the door on his way out, he pulled out a small item that was position as a knife, but was made from pen and was in a perfect, yet elegant formation of a weapon. As he crouched his way to the room, he slowly placed the key in its slot and opened the door, but he spotted Gumball Watterson with two guards. He went inside, while closing the door slowly and locking, later hiding behind the side wall by the door. "Look Watterson, just get in and then wait for Mrs. Watterson." Then the door opened and a thrown Gumball was in the room. As the hooded man crouches behind Gumball, he then tackles him down, the minute he turns over. He then hits Gumball with his right and then left hand from the ground. "For her!" He repeated his saying for every punch he laid on Gumball, until Gumball raised his leg up and high enough to kick him back from him. Gumball then takes out from his knife, which hid from behind and then takes it out and positions it from unlocking it.

As the hooded man takes out the knife, custom made, and gets ready to leave Gumball with a final blow that would soon determine his last seconds of life. He then takes off his hoodie and reveals to himself as one person known as Tobias. "For Penny." Then he ran towards him with the pen as his weapon, as he raised it high as it would fly as the nearby majestic phoenix, flying towards it choice of direction of flying all would south for the winter, but this had the choice for its own. Gumball immediately unlocked his handcuffs in time, which as he got close to Tobias, he stabbed him in his stomach which Tobias later feels the pen, jabbing to his intestines. Gumball then went close to his hear and whisper, whisper as the wind hollowed itself to a bloody hollow. "Do you know what it's like to feel such tremendous pain in your body?"Gumball has sacred him with his dark and yet so evil British accent which has symbolized him targeting such death and time as if he was to decide who will die and live. He was god by his voice as the protagonists die and die, our heroes die so young.

As Tobias had his mouth open, but was speechless towards the fact that he was feeling such pain as he felt a pen, stick so deep and yet had it to a row of his stomach and Gumball was preparing to lose its order of it. "When you feeling the sense of vomiting" At that moment he jabs it deeper, nearly stuff his hand into his stomach. As he starts to drip blood at a steady pace and goes down on his black sweater, though the blood can't be stopped. "When you the wretched and the weak has felt the pain and suffering of one's spirit being…slowly… crushed…but… pointless fucks like you, will end soon by simply…" Then Gumball quickly takes out the pen, as quick as a ticket swipe in a vending machine as in one quick second. Though the pen was connected with what has appeared to be a kidney. It disturbs Tobias, seeing his kidney, the one taken out of his inner body and sees it beating as it was his heart.

Tobias slowly blinks his eyes, and then Gumball slowly says his final word to Tobias as Gumball then closely looks him in the eyes and says his last word to him. "…Death." Gumball turned his back and gave Tobias a final blow of a sucker punch and Tobias was knocked. Gumball then dragged him under the table, he kept him in secret and kept the fallen spirit as he laid under it all as so was the answers of what takes the last lives of a fellow cat, driving him to madness. Though was he crazy as they say he was? Gumball saw the blood, so he grabbed Tobias sweater and cleaned up the blood and later cut the sleeves with the knife from Tobias. He tied him up under the Tobias and kept the bleeding from stopping since he didn't want him to die, not yet. He then used the part of the sweater to clean up and hid under the table. He then went on his chair and acted as if nothing happened and had the knife that Tobias had with him from behind where the handcuffs were suppose to be.

Meanwhile, Nicole drove up with her station wagon and slams the door and heads straight to the police station, determine not to let Gumball intimidate her because of her past. As she opens the door and walks to the interrogating room, passing the receptionist, Nicole then walks through the narrow hallway. As dark as it may get, nothing will stop her from getting to do what she was going to do. She then goes to the door, but can't open it. As she struggles through it, she heads to the room, behind the double mirror where the keys to enter the room where at. As she heads to it, no one is there. It seems deserted, but she finds the keys and quickly grabs it and rushes when it started to frighten her out a bit. As she rushes out, the chief and a rookie came in from another door and were talking about a certain topic. Though Nicole went inside and turned to see her son, Gumball. "Hello Nicole." He said in his accent, trying to intimidate her.

"Take a seat." She kept eye contact with him, since she doesn't trust him for a second. As she took out the chair and pulled herself in, she knew that this would be the last one since this will determine the crime that will lead Gumball for all the pain and suffering that he has caused in such short time. "Let's just get this over with." Gumball then cracked his neck, loud enough to hear from all around of the room. This sign of fear wasn't getting to her since she was build with rage, but didn't show since she needed to know the truth on her own. "So how's it been going?" Nicole gave him a dirty look. "Well with the help with Oliver, I found the 'Sleeper Child'." Gumball gave a sinister smile and just said "Charmed. Anything else I should know Nicolette?" Nicole hated that name. "Yes, if you must know that it was-" "Steven Small." Nicole then had her eyes wide open. "N-No" "You're lying. Nicole, I know, who else put that cell phone under your car seat?" Nicole remembered that he escaped one time and left, but he returned. A lot can happen in a couple of hours. If she could think and have some time to think it through.

"You…Why?" "Nicole, think of me as your director. I'm making your life as a movie and it's a psychological drama that bends your mind to its deepest and darkest moments to create its hero. Our savior or even our simple yet twisted protagonist. Nicole…I knew what I was doing this whole time. I carefully take each step and turn it into my advantage." Nicole then remembered back in the bathroom. No trace of a white hair or skin, but blue fur. She assumed it was from her, but if her prediction was right, then it was true what they have called her son. Dangerous, psychopathic, manipulative, and overall injustice murdering mastermind. "You…You fucking bastard! You killed Anais! Your own sister!" She then slammed both of her fist which showed veins on her knuckles and her clenched claws causing the table to shake. Gumball just smiled. "Why!? God, why!?" "Crucifixion symbolizes the ultimate sin that was committed like with the lord. But Anais as it was carved on her 'slut', she committed infidelity at a young age." Then he leaned closer to her. "The bitch deserved to die, yet, I didn't kill her." He whispered to her, but Nicole got up and slapped him. "Bullshit! You lie!" "Then what about Tobias?"

Nicole rose a bit of an eyebrow and questioned what he said. "What are you talking about?" Gumball eye's, so pure, yet an antagonist's detonation of a force of hate would soon be released to a powerful finale, slowly looked down. Nicole didn't understand until she look down on her feet and saw blood on her feet. She then slowly went down and saw Tobias, tied up, bleeding away his life. Nicole screamed as loud as anyone can hear. She turned and went to the door, but it wouldn't open. What happened was when she came inside the room, the chief locked the door and Nicole was in such fear, she needed to get help. She turned to the double side mirror and screamed out, while banging through the window. "Help! Help! Help!" As her yelling was not heard by the human ear due to its isolation of any sound and just records, only if chosen to record. She kept banging, then she turned to Gumball. "No help coming?" Nicole went to Gumball and smacked him with her right fist. As he fell to the floor, he coughed up a bit of blood due to its impact.

Nicole let out a tear, hitting her son as if she had no shame as a mother. She has hit one person that has made her relive her fears and consequences of her past that has unlocked true to terror of a mother's love or wrath. Nicole couldn't tell, she has beaten her son and made him cough blood, blood that was dripping his blue cheek between his soft sky blue furs and was shown between his sharp feline teeth. Nicole then grabbed him by his shirt and raised him up. "You should fucking die! YOU'RE NOT MY SON!" Then Gumball pulled both his hands up high and in his right hand was the knife that was hidden behind his back. Nicole then looks that he hasn't been in handcuffs this entire time. He was messing with her mind and was taking advantage of the situation, he lowered his right arm as quickly as possible and let her have it. He stabbed her by the stomach. She slowly looks down when they have both maintain eye contact. As she looked down at the knife that has been jabbed deep into her stomach. As blood slowly, but blood continues to rapidly get out of her body. It rapidly pours out from her white t shirt, dripping down her gray skirt. As her blood colors her outfit, Gumball then takes out the knife and Nicole lets go of Gumball. She couldn't get her eyes out of the wound that has been implanted into her body.


	13. Remorse Part 3 of 3, The Final Chapter

She let her right paw cover her stabbed her stomach from taking out blood. She looked at Gumball and she knew that she needed to get out, she went to the window. She tried hitting it again with her left since she is trying to stop the blood that can end but most likely end her life. She could feel the world closing in, in its presentence of a being could be so could, yet so dark. She continued to hit the window one more time, and then she let her left hand go of her wound. As the blood goes to the window from her delicate paws that have immune herself from rage. Her paw was bleeding all over and it seemed useless, and then Gumball goes over to her. As he's walking slowly, cherishing the death of his own mother, this was to be a very tragic and personal death that would occur in Elmore. Gumball went pressing himself onto Nicole and raised his hand and then stabbed her between her hips. She screamed in such agony like there was no tomorrow, but in her position, there was no chance of another day to live. Then he quickly stabbed her again and again there. Her left hand stayed and was beginning to clench her fist for no hope of anyone to be safe, she has failed him and herself. She has failed as a parent and as a person to be with society.

Behind the double mirror, there came back the chief and Drew Smith, one of the first detectives assigned to talk to Gumball, but his partner, Trey Meyers, did it instead. He considered him brave for what he was up against. A psychopathic mastermind that was able to get to your mind and figure out your history. Especially at a young age for anyone to master in such an ability to get into the victim's mind and tear them apart. "So do you have the court's order to proceed with the trail?" "Yes and…" Drew turned to see the double side mirror from the interrogation room "Oh shit". He runs over to the window and sees Nicole bleeding to death in the hands of her own son, Gumball. "Chief, go get help!" The fellow pink doughnut went to go for help. He goes to the door, but is unsuccessful to open the door. "Shit." He kept struggling with it. "Fuck!" He heads back to the window, yelling Nicole's name with all the air he had in his lungs. He put his right hand at her hand with the window. He knew Nicole from high school, because at that moment, a simple time with Nicole was made towards a flashback.

-Flashback-

Drew was at the locker room, with all the other jocks. They were all excited from winning a game that was against a rivalry between their high school and the opponent. Their opponent won 4 times in a row for the championship of high school. Their high school, Elmore High, was against Ashville Metro. This game was gonna mean a lot them since bonds would and has shed from their game. They won the game, 15-13, with Drew getting the touchdown. It was a proud moment for him; he was treated as a superstar. He would be living the life, but there were people who saw through his fame and popularity. Nicolette Watterson saw through that and she saw him as an uncaring, idiotic, and just plain selfish. Though he remembered that they only talked, once. It was a sunny day for anyone to being outside, just so calm. Drew was walking through the park, nothing much to do for him and not for him to do. It was pretty simple since there was no practice and he was free to do whatever he pleased, but there was nothing for him to do, he was free to do whatever he pleased, but there was nothing for him to do.

He decided to go under a nice shady tree, though when he found the perfect tree for him to rest under; little did he know that there was someone else there. When he rested by his back, a pencil fell to his head. He felt a sudden hit his head and he looked down to see a wooden pencil and as to his suspicion he picked it up. He crouched down and picked it up and looked up and saw no one there. Then when he looked down, a sky blue feline popped up out of nowhere. She was known as Nicolette; usually she was mostly considered the school's slut because of so many types of incidents. Though she didn't like to talk about those certain type of things since she had enough problems in her life for someone to remind her of the "horrible" things that has happened to her. "That's my pencil you have there." He looked to his hand and yet he already forgot that he has her pencil in his hands. "Oh, sorry Nicolette." He handed her the pencil and she yanked it from him as if she had no respect for him, which she didn't had much respect for anyone since she believed that no one gives a damn about her.

She later went back up, but when he turned back, a white sketchbook fell to the ground. Enough that caught his eye, but he wondered if he should grab it and give it to her, but he soon got his answer when she came back down. She went behind the tree and became to draw a sketch, but she was quite busy and he couldn't his eyes of what she was trying to draw. He looks over a couple times, but he doesn't leave. Some reason he felt the need for a companion, even if it was with her. "What are you drawing?" She thought that he had left long ago, while she was drawing, and she was surprised that anyone caught interest, even it was with "him". "I thought you would have left like the rest." Drew looked down at the drawing and got better view of it. "Well I just thought since you 'are' an artist, I just got curious. I guess." She didn't like that answer for it to even be a response for her question. "What makes you think I'm an artist?" "…Because of your image and your sketch." She didn't quite understand what he meant by "image", but her sketch was something simple though. It was a phoenix, in its moment of being released into the visual world for others to be seen. "What do you mean my image?"

Drew knew he had to be honest with her, since it has been a label since as long high school began for her. "Your look, basically. You are kinda the school's slut. Though I don't think that's you." She turned to him and gave him a dirty look with a bit of a smile. "You called me a slut." They both laughed at that remark since it was only to be teased to each other and not to be taken seriously. He then sat next to her, down to her level. "Look…I'm sorry if I offended you by that." "Don't be. That's just how the world sees me." She said it in just plain sadness and shouldn't even be taken as a joke for others to even be aware of it. "Well you're not to me. Not anymore." She turned to him for a sign of a bit of hope for this girl. "Look Nicolette-" He was then cut off by her. "Called me Nicole. I'd prefer it for you to call me that." He witness a true smile from her and he had a feeling that she was giving him trust because no one has called her that except for two people named Richard Watterson and Oliver Fitzgerald since those were people who still cared about and don't see her as different as others. "Okay…Nic-hole." She laughed a bit of that remark. That was the only time they ever talked, until an incident occurred and he was forced to be separated from but he knew that they would see each other, one more time.

-Police Station-

As he was witnessing Nichole, dying right in front his eyes, he knew that he had to save her. Gumball then met eye and eye contact with each other. They kept neutral looks, until Drew gained an angry look, but with Gumball, he smiled ever so sinister like. He then raised the bladed, Drew gained a much worried look, and then he banged in the door to stop what Gumball was planting to do to Nichole. Gumball then pulled Nichole a bit back and then sliced her and blood squirted out a diagonal direction. Nichole fell to the floor, bleeding away. Drew couldn't stand there and be helpless and he went back to the door and went back couple steps and then he kicked the door. Nothing at first until he laid another kicked and then he slammed himself to the door to be busted open. When he did, Gumball went quickly and then punched him and he fell to the floor. Then Gumball grabbed his head and jabbed the knife into his neck and the blood poured itself when it lower his head and Gumball had at with 6 more stabs to the neck. He started to get red eyes, blood rushed through his mouth, face was turned to a whole new color due to its pressure, but Gumball then slowly sliced his neck.

Gumball then walked out the room and headed, not to the exit, but a different direction of the pink doughnut headed to. The pink doughnut headed to the artillery room, he went to over and busted the glass door that sealed shotguns for the police squad. He grabbed a shotgun and headed for ammunition, but when he loaded the gun, out appeared Gumball. Gumball frightens him and he accidentally shot the light in the room. He kept a steady position of self defense that if he happened to get him, he had a great chance of saving himself from Gumball. It may have been dark, but he was trained to protect himself, but it never came to occurrence that he was forced to be defending himself from a 12 year old psychopathic murderer. As he lurked around, to see if he can save himself from a painful and bloody death. He walked slowly and headed to the door slowly and quietly. Then when he touched the door knob, that small and quick second sealed his fate. The lights turned on and he turned and Gumball had in his hand a loaded shotgun. He shot him and it got him at his right arm, which blood squirted through the walls and the arm was barely intact with the body.

He reloaded and shot him to his left leg and his knee cap was busted and he crouched a bit down seeing his leg was nearly shot off. Blood quickly and rapidly spurted out and the chief heard a click of the shotgun, once again. He slowly looked up and Gumball let go of both hands and used his right to aim perfectly to his forehead. "Goodbye…old friend." Then he pulled the trigger for his final blow and it caused the chief's head to exploded and he went through the door, breaking the glass window on top of the door and fell to the floor to the room that has been connected to what was behind the double view mirror. Gumball then walked towards the room and walked with the shotgun still with his hand, covered in blood. Gumball maintain a neutral look on him, though he looked at the room and saw that it had contain many information that has been connected to many incidents that have concerned and connected with Gumball. He then looks around with flies piling towards him and saw a stack of files that he decided to explore with. He went over and grabbed one file and saw it titled "Classified" and as he opened it, it showed a picture of Penny.

He continued to read on of what was in that file. As Gumball read what was in Penny's file, only angered him of what they wrote in it. They wrote that Gumball and Penny were love interest, as also known as relationship between each other. Gumball grabbed on the file and started to crumble it, the file, by his fist on each end to it. Then he closed it and ripped it in have and continued to rip it in halves until he threw them in the trash. Gumball grabbed all; the paper and threw them in the trash, which to him was the floor, and spotted a nearby lighter and had a good idea. Very malevolence, maybe to you, but be warn that he doesn't see no evil or good. Not anymore, at least. He burned the first piece of fire and then when it grew bigger, he threw it to the floor. It didn't grow, but then he spotted a beer bottle. He suspected them drinking on the job, but for once to him was a good thing. He went over and checked inside of the bottle and saw still liquor and his grew cold blood red to him. Malicious red eyes grew to concerning that evil was just beginning. Those murders were nothing until you have witness what Gumball Watterson, a more psychopathic rage has been released.

A female cop, somewhat of a blue rabbit and what was shown as a bear of some sort. As she came inside the room, she then spotted the fire, though Gumball was nowhere to be seen. She then rushed to the fire extinguisher, but when she turned to get it, it was nowhere to be seen. When she turned back to see the fire spreading more than ever. She also spotted the end of the fire extinguisher and was hit hard by Gumball. She fell to the floor and the fire was rising, but then Gumball clenched down to her level and opened her fragile and yet so delicate mouth. He stuck the flow of the fire extinguisher and then took out the pin and then pressed quickly to the flow of such much white foam and yet so deadly toxin and has been used to stop fire, but also kill us, the living beings. She woke up from that deadly breathing and her eyes started to puff and started to choke on those toxin fumes. She could feel the poisonous power of its unfaithful rage of demise but it wasn't going to end for her. At least, not like this. She received, yet another hit from Gumball's fire extinguisher. She started to bleed from her forehead and let more of her blood flow slowly but she kept wishing, constantly wishing, she had already died.

This may have happened in such short time, but it wasn't supposed to end so quickly, but Gumball intended to seal her fate. So he grabbed her by the legs and carried her towards the fire and let her body on what was going to burst more farther than it should. As she was starting to feel the temperature rise from her cold body, yet she was going to feel warm, Gumball should know. He then walked out and saw the narrow hallways and saw the chief's door. He used his elbow and busted the window. He went inside and walked directly to the desk. He searched each drawer and found a weapon that can be a use to him, besides his trusty knife. He pulled out a revolver, what was strange was that it was a snub nosed. Though Gumball grabbed the gun and loaded it with 6 bullets. He then locked it and walked out with the gun in his hand. He was about to enter the main entrance that would lead to the inside and outside of the police station, though Gumball was prepared, not just with weapons, but with more to pack with. He walked into that entrance and spotted the receptionist working, not evening looking. He took out the revolver and pointed at her. When she turned and saw Gumball, a bang went off and blood nearly splurged the whole wall.

Gumball, as his heart kept a steady pace of state. No rushing or even slowly down. It was maintained. Gumball then heard policemen coming, so he acted fast and quickly disappeared from sight. As 5 policemen came rushing in, they looked from left to right and what they saw, terrified the young rookies. "Oh my…" The young rookie said, as he rushed to see the fellow co-worker, known as the receptionist, shot her, at her forehead. He hoped her to see if there was a chance for her being alive, so he went over the desk from the front and bend over to check for a pulse, but nothing. He slowly turned to his cadets and gave them the news. "She's dead." Though at a certain surprise, Gumball came from behind and grabbed him from behind and jammed the rusty knife, deep with his veins. Blood quickly squirted and went to Gumball whole face. His fur was gaining the color of crimson red and much darker and deeper tone to this mayhem of this unspeakable act of injustice. The other 4 police officers took out their loaded pistols and were prepared to shoot on target. Gumball pulled his victim and went out of the desk and took out the loaded pistol and used the rookie that blood was quickly coming down from his neck and all the way to the floor.

He went towards them with the body intact and they start to shoot at him. They shot relentlessly to the rookie's body and Gumball just shot 3 times. As each shot of Gumball's gun was shot, he killed the officer while in total they landed 3 bullets to the body of the poor rookie. Blood splattered with the fellow cadet. He shot one officer in the head, the other by his vein and caused him to die faster by his vein having a thicker flow of blood coming out. And the last one was shot by his ear, might have been a miss, but he was one the floor. Gumball threw the body or what was left of the fellow rookie. He was shot for multiple times left the poor body, even with blood couldn't finish him, and was immediately blasted with skins covered in multiple bullet wounds. Gumball knew what his position was on this. He walked and left the lifeless and bloody body at the floor, along with the other dead ones. As he walked into wherever he went, Nicole was still laying a pile of her own blood and was on the floor.

She was on the floor. She was considered by many names. Whore, slut, bitch, idiot, and other sexual frustrations that can really get under the victim's skin. Nicole's hand was still covered on her neck. As she was sliced from her neck and was by her, own son. But by her, own words, he wasn't her son. No but as someone that has taken her down to a low level, but in her opinion, it was the highest level she will ever reach in life. And it was. She was paying the ultimate price for her sins and she was a diehard hero. She was ready to be released to either heaven or hell. Though she had failed Gumball and so many others. Though her hand that was deserted, twitched and she clenched her fist. She was getting up and held her hand on the neck wound that was driven into her neck from Gumball. As she is limping for her life, she sees such pain inflicted by Gumball's will of endless torture. She went passed the door that led from behind the interrogation room. She saw a burned body, still in a pit of fire. Smoke was starting to increase.

Nicole walked through the narrow hallways, but started to hear screams in her head coming from various directions. Why did this happen to her? Where did she go wrong in being a parent all of a sudden her son is an evil minded, psychopathic, murderer? The answer to that was that there was no end. This begins at Penny's house, but how did she know? This could have happened so early when Gumball was just a merely, small, infant and didn't know better. Nicole went through the door and fell to the floor. Meanwhile Gumball is looking for people around in the cell blocks. He didn't see anyone, but was quickly ambushed by a rookie cop and he put the handcuffs onto Gumball's right hand, but he didn't know, but he handcuffed Gumball to himself. Gumball grew a sinister smile. The rookie was now gonna feel REAL pain. Gumball head butt him and later he fell to the ground feeling pain and Gumball grabbed his left hand and cracked the rookie's arm. He screamed in such agony. Gumball ran and threw him to the metal bars that held prisoners, in and out.

They did a good job of keeping them inside, from that big impact of sound of the rookie's back hitting those metal bars and he felt without a doubt, not a very soft landing. Gumball picked him up and punched him, back and forth. Gumball thought about gaining the keys, but instead thought this perpetrator needed to learn a grave example of what Gumball was capable of doing. Gumball took out his knife and went over to the unconscious body. He went by his back and he put the arm that was attached to his up in the air. He stabbed the arm by its shoulder. He continued to carve through that arm. The rookie was feeling every second of that. As blood rushed through his eyes and face, it left him in a bloody pace of his own blood. He continued to scream in such suffering and frustration of which he was helpless. A large pond of his, own blood was starting to form. The rookie tried yelling for help, but what was the point? They were in a police station and this psycho has basically killed a lot of them and for Gumball, it was too little. Gumball stopped the carving, which the rookie saw it as a good thing, but it wasn't. Gumball quickly rushed and tore off the arm. He screamed and screamed.

It was mayhem of this. He screamed and blood squirted through and it was burning smoke and it wasn't pleasant. Gumball then saw him crawl for freedom. He thought it was pathetic for this fool to even think he can escape Gumball. Gumball walked over and stopped on his head. It left a massive crack to his skull and nearly broke his jaw off. Blood was slowly crawling itself out through the edges of his ears and nose, along with the ears. Gumball stopped again and again, until his jaw completely snapped off completely and his skull blasted out its brain through every hole found in the human head. Gumball walked more to his advantage of being a demon in hell, to cause untold misery to any soul that came in contact with him. Nicole was dying. She crawled and crawled to the door, but it was no use. She left a massive trail of her own blood, and yet she's alive. God hates her to let her live this long and endorse this despicable act of humanity. Nicole gave up, like she always had. She was never a winner and yet she kept thing that because it was something her life was unable to accomplish. Nicole stopped and closed her eyes, hoping it would be over. As the smoke rise up to its height of the bowling depths of hell, the door opened. She looked up and she couldn't believe what she saw and was sure it was a hallucination.

It was Oliver Fitzgerald, he looked around to see the massacre from his own eyes and looked down to see the near dead, crawling, Nicole. "Oh my god, Nicole!" He crouched down and saw if she was alive, her being was still, very much, alive. He grabbed her and put her from his shoulders and ran out the building. He ran and he rested her to the side of his truck. He laid her there; she was with, without a doubt, a face of blood. The crimson red blood flowed through her eyes and between her ears. Blood was coming out those fragile ears and immediately through the mouth. Nicole barely had her eyes opened. As she opened them she saw Oliver, he called out to her to see if she was okay, but she did something she wanted to do. She needed to do this if she was going to die that moment. She laid both of her hands to his face, blood stopped coming out her vein. Her white shirt was filled with bloodlines of her red cells of what we call blood. He skirt was covered of her blood from her crawling as with her feet. As she rested her hands, he started to cry, but she leaned in and kissed him. He deserved that kiss, for what he has done for her. In high school and life now. They may have had rough patches in the past but there were silver linings as well.

He didn't pull her away, he loved her. He always had. Though after a while of this everlasting kiss, she slowly pulled away, but she saw something from behind him. It seemed to be coming at him, her vision was going away, but then it came clearer, but she wished it hadn't. It was Gumball, with him grabbing a knife and had something else in his hand. It appeared to be a bag, but couldn't tell from her view point. She started to fear this, but when Mr. Fitzgerald turned, he faced the fate of his desire of brutality. Gumball stabbed the knife, deep within his shell. He jabbed it in further and he started to bleed through his mouth, eventually his eyes. Gumball moved his hand as freely as he can when his blood compressed towards the shell and slowly drip to the floor. Gumball kept stirring his hand with the hand deep in his stomach; Gumball has disemboweled him from the inside. Then Gumball took out his hand and Mr. Fitzgerald fell to the ground, without a sound. Nicole stared at his body, he was dead. He was really dead and soon she will too. Gumball went over and grabbed Nicole's feet and dragged them closer to the police station and was in front of the police station and it maintains its distance from it. Nicole watched Gumball; he raised his blade as high as heaven would be.

Nicole didn't saw it as the end, for she had no beginning, so an ending wasn't possible. Gumball then stabbed as quickly as a pistol firing its first bullet. When he did, she screamed in such pain, but no one could hear it. The police station blew up, from the fire. It exploded and the fire continued to spread. Fire bursts through the windows and wood blew apart from the building. Gumball continued to stab and stab. Nicole died after the first five stabs. Gumball continued to stab since he felt it wasn't enough. Gumball then arose and then stabbed the knife, deep through Nicole's forehead. Blood was releasing, even after death. Nicole's eyes never closed. Gumball leaned closer to her soaking in blood body; he leaned his hand and closed her eyes. Even in death, he paid his respects to her. Gumball walked away from the body and Gumball grabbed Mr. Fitzgerald and grabbed the bag and put it in the back and drove away. Fire blew through the air, but Nicole was finally in peace. But did she deserve it?

-The Next Day, Courtroom-

Today was a day of remembering those they have lost in the past. Gumball's case was proven to be one of the most extremist cases of them all. Because of him, Carrie, Nicole, Anais, Mr. Fitzgerald, and others died. Especially with the one whom he started with. Penny Fitzgerald. Now the day, to prove Gumball guilty was here. After the police station was blown up, all evidences were destroyed and had no connections to others. Nicole was found with the knife, but the prints were cleaned slated, making it impossible that he killed her. Though the only one that can stop Gumball's charges was Penny. Her body was found missing, but they may have enough evidence to put away Gumball and when they find him, he will not be treated easy. "This court is now in session." The judge said while banging his gavel. As that rested, this was now going to determine everything now. After hours, they placed the evidence they had and tried to prove Gumball guilty. This was all done in a day and after that the verdict came with a decision.

"Has the verdict come with a decision?" Said the judge. "Yes, your honor." The person who stood for the verdict was Richard Watterson. He had the answer; he was strong about this whole thing. Losing his wife and now he has the answer that will determine the decision of his son to go behind bars. "We here your honor find the defendant, Gumball-" As he was about to say the answer he was interrupted. "NOT GUILTY!" They looked and saw someone, but due to the brightness shown, they couldn't see who it was. "And you are?" The judge said. The person came forward and said "My name is Penny Fitzgerald." Many people turned; after time passed they have heard this poor girl, Penny this and that. How was she alive? How come she didn't come out sooner? Why she come out now? "Don't play with us little girl, she is presumed murdered." The judge said. It was at that day, the day that stunned the people around. Many people didn't understand what was happening. "The body that went missing wasn't the real one! It was a fake." The judge seemed more confused at this moment.

"Well how do you explain all that has occurred then?" "Easy. And I'm going to prove to you and everyone else that Gumball is innocent." They couldn't believe it. Penny was alive. Back when Mr. Fitzgerald was actually Penny. She was now going to prove Gumball, the boy who supposedly killed her, innocent. She explained to them that Gumball was actually protecting her from Tobias, the real culprit who was behind this all. Tobias was going after Penny for quite some time, so Gumball was later overdosed with a drug Tobias has injected with him that caused severe brain damage that allowed him with a large amount of knowledge and later lead him to kill those who oppose him. She stated the drug, that was given to him was Tysabri. The drug caused his brain to have no control and no mercy to his victims. The effects mastered his mind of psychology to a new level of fear, when she revealed that Tobias is the one who should be arrested, not Gumball.

She was later called to the stand. They asked how did this all happened and why did this happened of this whole drugged incident. All she could say was she had issues with Tobias in the past and Gumball was protecting her by faking her death. Tobias wanted her dead, but couldn't release the reason. He injected the drug on Gumball and he had no control left. She came out now because Tobias was turned up missing and she found it a chance to avoid the wrong person being charged with crimes they weren't responsible. They reviewed the case and with enough time, they were able to realize a new turn of events. Penny was asked if she wanted to press charges on Gumball either way, but she didn't press charges on Gumball. The verdict pleads Gumball not guilty but was now insane. They did request a search for Gumball in order to stop the drug and give him intensive treatment. Penny felt proud of what she did, until something else came by. "WE GOT HIM! WE GOT GUMBALL!" They showed Gumball with a face piece and were handcuffed. "We found him outside with the body of the local builder's truck by the name Fitzgerald." Penny turned to that remark. She was Fitzgerald. She ran outside and had to see it to believe it. She saw blood from the truck and there was a body from an open door on the left side. She ran towards it and saw it was him. Mr. Fitzgerald's body was beaten and bloody. Blood was coming out his eyes and mouth.

Penny started to cry, but then ran back to the court. As she is running, SHE felt like killing Gumball. When she burst back in Gumball was with the policemen who grabbed him. She ran and pushed him to the ground. She jumped on him and started to hit back and forth. "WHY!? YOU BASTARD!" She hit him back and forth, but when she was beating a police offer saw on the floor that the cuffs are on the floor. He went over to Penny and grabbed her from behind and Gumball took out his blade and stabbed the officer's shoulder. Penny kicked him off, but when he got back up, it was the end. The other police officer pulled out his gun and shot Gumball three times in the chest and then giving him a fatality shot in the head. Gumball fell to the floor without a sound. Penny rushed over to him; his cold blooded body was covered in three bullets that started to bleed through his body. His head started to drip his head and allowed to make a small puddle around his head. Penny held him close, she hated him, but she also loved him, he was dead. Gumball Watterson was finally dead, the nightmare was over.

-The Next Week-

One week has passed since one of the most shocking tragedies has ever hit, Elmore, most of all the country. It impacted many people's lives. After a week of investigation, they uncovered many things. Tobias's prints were also connected with Mr. Small and even found a message saying to come to insist him of his crime. Some of the murders kept confidential were later recovered and revealed many of the murders were to protect the citizens and revealed about 20 children that have occurred in the past year, many weren't even in the Elmore district. Though they revealed to the public that Anais, a 4 year old, was involved with police work and was commanded to the chief, the pink doughnut, but due to his death, no charges can be placed on him. Tobias was still declared missing to the new chief, with no records of him leaving but was placed as missing and charged with attempted murder. Though Mr. Small was charged with murder in the first degree and with cases of child pornography, many including Anais, Jamie, and several students who remained silent and asked to not be shown.

Though after the funeral of Nicole, she was declared a hero to Elmore. The only ones who didn't show to her funeral were the dead ones. In the present, Richard is on his couch, looking at past photos with her. With Nicole gone, Richard searched employment at the Rainbow Factory, which he was accepted for a good position that wouldn't require him to work a lot and still get a good amount of money to support the family he had left, Darwin. Richard wasn't happy anymore. He looked through the photos of his wedding with Nicole in her wedding dress; he remembered that incident with Gumball. He saw a family photo of when their family became whole. It had Gumball, Anais, Darwin, Nicole, and Richard there for a good family portrait. He cried a couple times and he wiped them off. Today, Darwin was at school and he had the day off, Richard just needed some time to get himself together. He flipped the pages and it would bring back family moments. What did he do wrong as a parent?

Richard heard someone knocking on the door. Richard closed the book and went over, he kinda look like someone you didn't want to disturb. He opened the door and saw that it was Penny's mother. "Hello Richard." Richard had a bit of sad and sleepy look. "Hey Annette, how's it going?" She saw him; he looked like as if he finally hit rock bottom. With all the pranks and damage inflicted on him, this was the one that brought him down the most. "I-I just came to check on you." "That's very thoughtful of you, but I'm okay." Though she wanted to talk to him with his loss, but she too lost Oliver, she needed someone to talk to. Someone who knew what she was going through and that was Richard. "Do you mind I can come in?" "Not at all, come in." He widens the door to his side and made it clear she was welcome. She walked in and sat down on the couch and saw the book. "What's that?" Richard closed the door and walked over to her, by the couch. He sat down and grabbed the book and laid it, in front of both of them. "It's a picture book of many memories with my family." She looked in Richard's eyes and his just was facing the book.

She saw depression and sadness. Take a man's son; you truly have given him nothing to live for. She opened the book and the page she landed on was Nicole and Richard's wedding. Richard didn't mind, but she saw a picture of him carrying Nicole on that day. It was the happiest day for both of them, Nicole and Richard. She decided to flip the page, seeing as it was giving him pain. She flipped to a high school day with Nicole, Richard, Oliver, and Annette on the beach. "You still have this picture?" Richard looked and he remembered that day. It was the first day that the 4 really connected to each other. The first day of Spring break, Nicole and Richard were together and Oliver and Annette were together. One day they got bored and decided to go to Beach Phoenix, it was a calm and very peaceful beach. When you get there, you truly have understood life. The water wasn't cold or warm, but a good amount to just make you want to jump in. Many people have created unforgettable memories. Richard smiled after remembering that photo. "Yeah…the first time we all hung out." Richard closed the book and put it on the table.

Richard turned and asked if she wanted to drink and she said yes. He got her a drink and they sat on the couch, together. They reminisced about their lives, Richard with funny stories of past shenanigans and Annette with stories of past friends when they used to do pranks. She never was much of a talker, but with Richard, that's a different story. "Any you know what happens next?" Annette said to Richard. "What?" "She stomped on it and got poop on her foot. I swear that created that prank for decades."Ha-ha!" Richard literally lost it, though she just loved his laugh. It reminds people of a simple, yet happy time in the past. "Hey Richard, can I tell you something?" "Sure." She took a big breath and let it out slowly. "If you never dated Nicole, I would go out with you?" Richard's jaw dropped. "Nah." "No. Seriously. You were always so sweet and you never were afraid to be yourself. I guess that came down with Gumball and why Penny was head over heels for him." Richard kind of felt a bit sad after hearing the name, Gumball. He just didn't want to hear that name.

"Well…I'm not sure why you like me." Richard said, with a bit of getting himself down. "Many reasons, you were fun, funny, charming, cute, out there, and-""Wait! Did you say 'cute'?" She stopped with her heart going a bit faster. "I-I don't how to answer that." "Just say yes or no." She looked a bit down on herself, but she raised some courage. "Yes." Richard was taken off guard from that. "W-When do you think that?" "8th grade." "The grade you and I first met?" "Yes." Richard didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you say anything before?" "You were with Nicole and I couldn't get a chance, I was always your friend." Richard felt a bit down on himself for that. "Annette, I was your friend and you could've told me anything and I can still-" He was interrupted by a sudden kiss by her. He didn't push her away, but instead let it happen. That kiss changed all.

-1 year later-

After a year since the tragic incident, Richard and Annette began dating, soon they became married. Darwin, Penny, and her sister became a family. One big happy family. Annette sold the house and moved in with Richard. They lived together and got along. One night, Penny and Darwin sleep in the same room. Penny slept on the top bunk, because she didn't want to be where Gumball slept. It would bring back memories. Darwin slept in his fishbowl. Though Penny was talking to Darwin, just a causal night time talk. "So I guess that it with me and Rachel. How about you Penny?" "I haven't been seeing anyone." Darwin tried to get to know her a bit better since they were step brother and sister. "Not really." It remained silent for a while. "Darwin, can you keep a secret?" "Sure." "I'd always knew you and me would be family, but not in the way right." Darwin turned to Penny. "How did you think we would have been family then?" "I'd pictured me and Gumball getting married and you would be my brother in law, not step brother." Darwin knew she had feelings for Gumball, but not that deep. "You actually considered marrying Gumball?" "Yes, but that's the past."

Darwin then got out the fishbowl and told her to come down to Gumball's former bed. She did but did sit on it. "Penny, did you know what Gumball always tells me?" Penny nodded in that she didn't know. "He would tell me that he would do anything to make you his girlfriend. He was crazy for you. I never saw anyone in such crazy love like Gumball. He was something until that day." Penny knew what he was talking about, but rather not discuss about it. "Yeah, but why didn't he tell me?" "Because he was scared. Scared of rejection. He thought you would always shoot him down and was so scared that you would say no." Penny was shocked that Gumball was scared of that. "I wouldn't have said no." "I know, but Gumball didn't." Penny didn't feel bad at Gumball; she felt that even before Gumball was crazy or whatever he was, he was still the same boy that was scared of this. Penny then sat on the bed, the first time. Darwin head for his fishbowl, but she stopped him. "Darwin, can you sleep with me? Just for tonight." "Sure." He headed for the top bunk, but she said not that one, the one on the bottom. He went over and they both slept together in the same bed, but Penny went over and hugged him. "Thank you for being my friend and brother." He hugged her back and they slept peacefully that night.

-The next morning-

Penny woke up from that sleep and she saw Darwin. He was still next to her. Then she heard the voice of her mom calling the kids for breakfast. She woke up Darwin and they raced down like they were kids. It was Saturday morning, not a better day can happen. They ran to the table and there was Richard reading the newspaper, correctly this time. Melisa, Penny's sister, was there; Annette was making some coffee and had set up some pancakes with eggs and bacon. Penny and Darwin went over to eat their breakfast and were peaceful. Richard had no day of work today, so he was able to stay with the kids and have a family evening. They enjoyed each other's company and Penny and Darwin were like the best of friends. Though nothing could seem to ruin it. While Melisa was watching some on TV, it was interrupted by an important news broadcast.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you some very shocking news. After a year of one of most stunning murders in the history of the world, Elmore police officials have finally won the right to make use of Gumball Watterson's corpse, but after this year long battle, revealed something most terrible. As it seems to be Gumball, it was later revealed to be Tobias, a culprit a part of the 'Sleep Child' case and this case as well. The body was revealed to used with the skin suit, used by Steven Small. The Sleeper Child will be explained. More about it at 9." Said the TV reporter. Penny overheard that, she didn't believe it. Then the phone rang and she walked over and answered it. "Hello." "Hello Miss Fitzgerald." That was Gumball, she recognized that voice and she hung up the phone and couldn't believe it. She fell to the floor and Darwin went over to check up on her and she screamed in fear. Gumball has responded to her and now he may get the whole family. She fell to the floor and was shocked.

-Chicago, Illinois-

"So that's the Sears or Willis tower?" Said Jamie. "That's the Willis tower now." Said Teri. Jamie and Teri were at Chicago for the weekend. When Nicole dropped Jamie off, she went to Teri's house. Jamie revealed to Teri about her feelings for her about what she's been through. Teri fell in love with her and they first hung out as friends, but one thing led to another and they became a couple. They are going one 5 months. They walked over with their families who called them out and they walked with a crowd emerging. Though a man in suit was following them, he kept following them around until he stopped and took off the glasses and in his hands was a blade. It revealed to be Gumball. As he followed them, they were never heard from again, nor from Gumball. As laughs grew loud for some, his laughs were never silent. Then it created silence towards many others and many believe to have reason that Gumball never said it before. He never said "I killed Penny Fitzgerald". Though will he ever do so?

**Here you guys go. I feel a bit disappointed in this ending, but I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if this should be a movie since I'm not sure anymore with this, Please tell since I'm open to guests and really ask for an opinion. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**The characters involved were all of Cartoon Network © 2011-2012**

**The plot belongs to Z Group Production/Network © 2012**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
